Divine Fate
by JadeGoddess
Summary: A story of Folken and his second chance at life and love. The history of dragons and Atlantians are revealed to Folken as he meets a mysterious woman. Once again Zaibach is trying to find another way to control Gaia. Please Read and Review!
1. The Black Angel

_DIVINE FATE_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne but I do own the characters and plot I have created._

**The Black Angel**

"Look, mother a white angel."

"Nonsense! If there was one why are we like this?"

She was speaking the truth. The fall of Dornkirk was the collapse of the Zaibach Empire. Everyone was devastated with no leader and no home. Some of the lower Zaibach soldiers who worked for Dornkirk took over the position temporarily trying to get the people back on its feet, but the blow had hit everyone hard. I wrapped my arms around me as I avoided some crushed limestone. I was headed straight for Dornkirk's palace. The place had been left untouched mainly because of the supposed-magic occurring there. A Zaibach soldier around my age greeted me half way.

"You the healer?" he asked.

I nodded. He looked at me for a minute and then started leading me into the building. It was dark everywhere except for a few lit torches.

"So can you do all that hocus-pocus like the sorcerers," he probed.

"Harold, stop flirting and get back to work," a voice shouted to him.

I smiled at the figure approaching, Keith, the lieutenant in charge of evacuation of Dornkirk's palace was a friend. He had come to my defence when I had offered to take care of the patients. He always had a twinkle in his ice blue eyes.

"How's my favourite doctor?" he said bending over for a hug.

"And you're not flirting?" I smacked him lightly on his arm.

"How are you Shayla?" he inquired leading me to where the patients slept.

"I'm fine and you," I replied.

"Alright, most of them have been taken out but Dornkirk's laboratory has been untouched," he told me as I examined the rows of injured.

"Do you know if anybody was with him?" I inquired as he led me into another dark room.

I gasped as I caught the sight of a pile of green liquid lying in the age-generated machine that Dornkirk supposedly used to keep his body alive. I sank to my knees feeling emptiness in my stomach. I took short breaths exhaling out slowly.

"What's that?" I pointed out at a distance as I caught a golden glint.

"Hey wait!" he shouted as I left without him to find my treasure.

All the while, my necklace pulsed with light as I followed the glint of metal. I followed the faint and strong beats of flashes until my foot hit something hard.

"Keith, I need some light, I think I found something," I ordered.

He blindly rushed over as I reached out in the dark to find out what it was.

"Who could have survived such a fall," he wondered holding up the torch near my face and then to the platform above us.

"Him," I grimaced making out the body's face. He had the most interesting paintings on his face; a purple teardrop beneath his left eye and purple streaks underneath his eyelashes. He had spiked blond white hair and golden rings in both of his ears, which I had seen from the top. His tunic was peeled off revealing his upper body. The strangest part was his right arm was metal.

"Black wings? A draconian!" Keith exclaimed.

"What?" I asked moving across to check for some sign of life.

"The cursed people of Atlantis, he's one of the last," he recalled as reading from an ancient text.

"Move the light closer to him," I demanded as I saw that he was wounded.

I reached my hand over the pointy tip of a sword that was impaled into his chest, near his heart.

"When I pull this out, you have to put pressure on the wound with this cloth," I said as I handed him the square cloth.

I yanked the metal by placing two fingers on both sides and discarding it on the ground. Keith quickly followed by putting pressure on the opening and I wrapped his chest with bandages to stop the bleeding.

"He's breathing," he yelled out as the injured man stirred slightly.

"I have to get him out of here," I concluded placing his left arm around my shoulder.

"How?" he asked dumbly.

"With your help of course," I pointed that he could give me his horse and wagon.

"Do you know the price you just put on my head?" he shouted at me.

"Look, if the people hear of this, who knows how they are going to react. Are you going to help me or not?" I directed my eyes at him.

"Alright wait for me," he sighed as he ran out the room.

I attempted to stand but he was limp and very tall. I kept swaying from his weight pressed against my side.

"I told you to wait," he emphasized as he came to my aid by relieving some of the unconscious man's weight on to his side. Slowly we made our way outside where there was wagon waiting for us.

"Man he's tall," he groaned as we lifted him onto the back.

"What are you doing?" he demanded as I climbed into the driver's position and grabbed hold of the reins.

"You don't know the way to my house," I mentioned as he sat down beside me.

"What do you expect a man like me to do?" he questioned.

"See that he's still alive," I ordered starting the horses.

It got even darker as we approached my stone cottage and even more trouble to get the mysterious man through the door.

"Can you move that table away from the wall," I asked as we made our way into the kitchen.

"Why?" he naively.

"So his wings won't get crushed," I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, right." he replied moving the wooden table.

We propped him rather hard on the table. I slipped a pillow under his head and a light blanket over him.

"I'll ask around if anyone knows who he is," he offered as I walked him to the door.

"Listen but don't say anything," I advised.

"Good idea," he stopped abruptly. "Wait a minute, what's going on?"

"What I said before, people will pry if they hear of this, especially the sorcerers," I hinted.

"You're not telling me everything. I thought we were friends," he sounded hurt.

"Do you trust them?" I asked referring to the sorcerers.

"Not exactly, that's why I was so freaked out when you wanted to take that man out of there," he clarified.

"Sooner or later people will have to realize that what they're doing is wrong. What makes them think they're in charge!" I said crossly.

"You're are probably right, but I need some answers Shayla. Sooner or later they are going to be suspicious," he reminded me.

"I will tell you some day," I relayed.

"You don't mind if I stop by to check up on things?" he inquired.

"Let me have a least a warning," I complied and said goodbye to him.

I let out a sigh as I looked over at the table. The wings were going to be a problem and on top of that Keith was asking questions. I quickly changed and climbed into bed blowing out the candle. Starring at the ceiling, I could hear the crickets chirp and the creaking of my windows as the wind blew. I turned on my side and stared at my door. I could feel his presence there. His draconian blood might be the reason I could sense him. He was dead when I found him but something told me that I could save him. I closed my eyes and drifted off. The questions could wait until tomorrow.


	2. A Trip into the Past

A Trip into the Past

_Fanelia_ _was a green country. The forests were like strings of emeralds hanging in the sky. I had loved lying on the grass and starring at the sky. My brother would also come and climb into my lap demanding I tell him a story. Today I can't. My father is sick, getting weaker each day. Mother always cries at night. She tries to hide it, but I know. I have to keep my brother happy, not let him see this pain. I make my way in front of the priests hovering over my father's bedside._

"_Leave us," he said softly._

_He is about to say something but coughs rake his body. I feed him some water._

"_My son, you will be king soon,"' he replied._

"_Father, I'm not ready," I protested._

"_It doesn't matter. Sooner or later you have to accept your destiny. You will be a good king," he explained._

"_But," I stammered._

"_Take care of your mother and brother, they are going to need your strength," he patted my head gently._

"_Brother, can you read me a story?" my little brother asked at the doorway._

"_Of course, let's go to your room," I suggested._

"_What's wrong with father," he asked._

"_Father's not feeling well, let's leave him to rest," I said hastily leading him away._

Pain overflowed me. I let out a moan as I attempted to open my eyes. At first everything looked groggy and eventually my sight cleared. I turned my eyes slightly to see a small worktable, two chairs and a small fireplace. Where am I? Last time, I was at Dornkirk's palace? I lifted my hands in front of my face. They looked real. I look down and I saw my chest bounded with bandages.

"You finally decided to wake up."

That voice was female. A set of green eyes popped into my view. She felt my forehead and then went on to check my pulse. I felt a tingling feeling through my left arm. I jerked away.

"Where exactly is this?" I asked.

"Just outside the capital of Zaibach. We are at my cottage near the forest," she replied turning her back to fetch the basin of water lying on the worktable.

A mix of emotions evaded my body. I was angry with this woman for saving my life. Resentful and sad that I never got to say goodbye to my brother and afraid. I was afraid of what I had become and never realizing the truth. The sins I had committed. I struggled to lift myself up but she heard me and rushed over pushing me down.

"Don't move you idiot, do you want to hurt yourself even more?" she snapped.

"How did you save me? I was already dead!" I snarled.

She shouted something I didn't catch and stabbed her two fingers near my collarbone.

"I guess we have to do it the hard way," she complained dipping a cloth into the basin.

I couldn't move. All I could do was look at the ceiling. I could hear the wringing of the cloth and the girl's movements as she began to clean me with the wet cloth. She started with my stomach and then my chest carefully avoiding my wound. She seemed to lift my arms with ease compared to the heaviness and stiffness I felt in my muscles. She wiped my face next. I could smell a mint scent. It seemed to sharpen my sense yet relax me. She looked right into my eyes as she could hear my thoughts.

"Sleep," she spoke gently as she continued to wipe every inch of my face. Gradually, I felt my body relax closing my eyes and immediately dozed off.

The next morning I woke up to the noise of clunking sounds. I suddenly realized where I was. This mystery girl paralysed me and put some kind of spell on me. I brushed some hair away from my face halting to study my hands. The metal one was rusty and my other was coarse with cuts.

"Stupid cooking pan!" grumbled the witch girl as she walked in. She didn't seem to notice my presence as she was focused on the clutter on her desk table. It gave me a minute to study her. She was tall compared to most women I had met. She had light brown hair that glistened when the sun shined in through the windows. She had it braided with a dark blue ribbon weaved through tied in a bow at the end. She wore a plain cream blouse and a dark green skirt with an apron tied around her waist.

"You're awake," she said as I snapped out of my observation.

Last night I didn't get a chance to have a look at her. She wasn't like the princesses and queens I had met before, but there was something in her green eyes. They were the colour of green apples and when she smiled just then her dimples reminded me of the round shape of juicy pears in Fanelia.

"It's a beautiful day," she commented as she opened the window.

"I'm really in Zaibach," I asked uncertain that what I saw outside was part of the technological Zaibach I had once lived in.

"It sure is, but we are miles from the nearest village," she answered as she came over to help me into a sitting position.

"Good, the wound is closing," she observed closely inspecting my chest wound. When she ran her fingers across it I felt the tingle again.

"How do you know?" I blurted out.

She lifted her eyes up and glanced into mine for what it seemed to be eternity.

"I just had a feeling," she answered confidently.

I didn't ask any more questions as she began to bandage my chest. When she finished, she began to clear the worktable and threw everything elsewhere.

"Are you hungry? I would make eggs but the frying pan is dented so I guess we have to stick to bread," she sighed out loud.

"I kind of heard," I pointed out recalling the scene when she stormed in.

She blushed slightly but seemed quite amused. She came back with a bowl of red paste and a loaf of bread. She broke the bread in half and sank it into the paste. She held it up in my face.

"Tomatoes are good for your system. Go ahead, it's good," she nudged the food into my mouth.

My mouth erupted with taste. Normally tomatoes had a sour-sweet taste, but there was a secret ingredient added in. I quickly consumed everything.

"Aren't you going to eat anything?" I asked guiltily noticing she hadn't touched anything.

"I've already eaten," she replied organizing her piles of messes on the ground.

"What was in the paste?" I questioned.

"Basil. You liked it," she grinned.

"It was delicious," I said truthfully.

"Good, because that's all you're going to eat for the next three weeks," she revealed smugly.

"When do I get to eat real food?" I teased not being able to stop grinning.

"You'll get some real food if you behave yourself," she answered back slyly.

Our eyes contacted for a brief moment. There was something about her that was attractive to me. I knew she could feel the sparks between us for she never took her eyes off. Was she putting a spell on me like she did before? I didn't know who she was or anything about her.

"I think I am going to take a nap," I said abruptly breaking off our eye contact.

"Okay," she said disappointed and turned back to her work.

I felt a stab in my heart for brushing her off so quickly, but I had to keep my guard up.

_The dragon that ripped off my arm._ _I hated him yet I'm thankful to him. He saved me from a fate I knew I couldn't handle. I was too young to become king. Inexperienced not to mention cursed because of my draconian blood; I couldn't begin to explain the pain that went through my body as the beast shredded my right arm. I thought I could still make it back to Fanelia but what would everyone think? What kind of man was I? I didn't have the courage to show my face so I just lay there on the ground soaked in my blood. I was saved by Dornkirk and given a new arm. I thought that what I was doing was for the best. At the moment of my dear friends Eryia and Naria's death I realized that I was wrong. Believing that I had changed into this new person made me wiser and stronger but it didn't. I was still the same inside. The words of my brother still haunt me._

I always believed that you died in battle but I was wrong. Why did you burn Fanelia? Why are you laughing?

I sprung from the bed sweating heavily. It was a dream; only a dream but those words disturbed me. I heard a door open and feet padding out.

"What happened? Did you have a nightmare?" the woman asked bending over me.

As much as I wanted her comfort and presence I wasn't about to let her weave another spell on me.

"How exactly did you save me?" I demanded gripping onto her wrist.

"I pulled the sword tip out of your chest and gave you some herbs," she answered quietly twisting from my grip.

"You mean you used magic to save me. Are you a sorceress? Are you working for Zaibach?" I bombarded her with questions as I advanced on her. She walked back until she hit the edge of the table. I had her trapped. I leaned forward placing my hands on either side of her.

"Answer my question," I growled.

I saw the fear in her eyes. Her knuckles turned white from clutching the edge of the counter. She was shaking slightly but made no move to speak.

"Answer me!" I shouted at her grabbing onto her shoulders.

She threw her hand out and before I could react she slapped me across the cheek. I touched my cheek as I starred at her in amazement. She was strong, very strong.

"You have no right forcing questions on me," she accused turning her back to me.

She took a deep breath and turned around again. "I'm not a sorceress but I do use special herbs to heal, that's how I saved you. I don't work for Zaibach but I thought you did since I found you in Dornkirk's palace," she explained.

"Not anymore. I was trying to kill Dornkirk before he could do anymore serious damage to Gaia," I replied regretting my actions towards her.

"We both should get some rest," she proposed heading to her room.

"I'm sorry I grabbed you and scared you like that," I apologized.

She stopped where she was.

"I know you are confused, but you have to trust me. Can you do that?" she asked turning her head.

"Yes," I choked out.

"Good," she nodded. "My name is Shayla," she said holding out her hand.

"Folken," I answered clasping her hand.

Her hand was slender and she had a warm touch.

"Goodnight Folken," she said and walked back into her room closing the door softly.

"Goodnight Shayla," I whispered into the night.


	3. The Scent of Roses

The Scent of Roses

"_Grandma Rose!" I searched every inch of the house but I can't find her. I head for the garden. I skidded to a stop seeing her bent over the roses._

"_Grandma Rose, why didn't you answer my calls?"_

"_I knew you would find me, now Shayla come over here."_

_I obeyed and crouched down beside her. She held up a red rose and stroked the petals with her thumb._

"_Can you tell me what the red rose represents?"_

"_Passion, love and desire."_

"_The pink rose?" I plucked one and breathed in its scent. This was Grandma Rose's favourite flower._

"_Romance, attraction and delight."_

"_The yellow."_ _She held up one for me to see._

"_Friendship and comfort."_

"_And the white."_

"_Peace and inner beauty." I watch her brunch them into a small bouquet._

"_The truth can be related to the white rose, correct?" She looked at me intently._

"_Yes but that person must be willing to see themselves, you can't force them."_

"_Then help him," That comment startled me._

"_He's not ready. Why must I be the one?"_

"_He thought his fate was death, you bought him to life. You must be the one to teach him to realize the truth. He must have the test as soon as he is healthy," She stood up still holding her four single coloured roses._

"_Don't leave me, Grandma Rose." I clutched onto the hem of her dress._

"_I haven't left you, I'm still here." She held out a pink rose to me. I took it admiring the colour. When I looked up again she was gone. I was standing alone in the garden._

I snapped my eyes open. Was Grandma Rose trying to warn me about Folken? I pushed the covers aside and stood in front of my window. Fall was approaching and soon my garden would be covered in snow. I headed for the door but stopped as I remembered that Folken was still sleeping and I didn't want to disturb him. He reminded me of myself when I was young; trying to hide the pain by forcing the memories out and then the aftermath of being unable to control the emotions. I went to my window and slipped out. I pulled my blanket tighter around my body and made me way to where I had the dream. The roses hadn't bloomed because of the chill, but as I pried my fingers deeper into the crowd, a single pink rose was fully bloomed standing tall and proud among the wilted bulbs.

A few hours later I went to check on Folken and still found him asleep. He scared me when he immediately opened his eyes as I reached out to check his cuts.

"Thought I was asleep?" he teased as I inspected his hand.

"You scared me," I masked my emotions. I was wondering whether to mention the test but decided to drop the subject for now.

He sat up awkwardly and towering over me. I looked up at him expectantly as he brushed some hair away from my eyes.

"You're avoiding me," he stated plainly.

"Was I that obvious?" I said meekly locking eyes with him. His eyes were a warm-grey shade with a hint of blue in them; almost like the sky. I made a note to myself to ask him about later the purple markings still on him. I wondered if they were permanent. His hair was messy but still managed to stay spiked.

"I'm a little tired, is this normal?" he asked.

"Your body is reacting to the changes. Sleep is what you are going to be doing half the time," I said.

I sat in my lounge chair curled up in a ball watching him sleep. I remembered the time when I jumped off the roof because I wanted to fly like the angels Grandma Rose described in her stories. That resulted in a broken arm. I wondered how Folken felt every time he opened those wings and took off into the air. Did it hurt when they sprung out? They were massive and black, but in the stories angel's wings were white. Black usually means death. Was that his fate before I saved him?

Strike, block, and recover. I repeated to myself as I went through my daily exercises with Shayla. It's been three months since she's been taking care of me. I spent a month in bed recovering and two months already getting back on my feet. When I first climbed out of bed, I could barely stand up; Shayla explained to me that my muscles were weak and they had to get used to me working. She guided me through the process of getting my muscles stronger. Whenever I threw down my hands and proclaimed that I was giving up, she'd patiently wait until I gathered enough courage to start again. I might have underestimated her. She was knowledgeable about how the body functions, what herbs to use for healing and she could fight. She devised exercises where I use a wooden walking stick to strengthen my arms, legs and upper body. She would take me out for nightly walks and we would sometimes practice there.

"Remember to block your face!" she reminded me as she smacked me across the cheek.

I exclaimed, dropping my stance and gingerly touching my cheek.

"Your reflexes are still slow, we have to work on those," she noted coming up to me and placing her cool hand on my cheek. The coolness eased the pain immediately.

"Better?" she asked taking her hand away. I nodded and pulled out a chair to sit. She handed me a mug of water. I gulped the cold water down in a matter of seconds.

"Have you thought of what you're going to do after you've recovered?" she asked lifting her mug to her lips.

"Not really," I said dryly. I wasn't about to go into my past with Zaibach.

"Someone's coming," she peered through the window. "Keith."

"Who?" I asked standing up.

"No, stay here. I'll be back," she ordered putting on a wool overcoat and stepping out the door.

What was her relationship with this man? Why did she not want me to go outside during the day? She was hiding something.

Light snow had fallen last night. My boots crunched underneath as I approached the cottage. I see her come out shutting the door tightly behind her.

"Shayla, how are you?" I asked as she proceeded to me.

"I was hoping for some better weather but other than that I'm fine," she replied wrapping her arms around her body.

"How is he?" I bought up glazing at the window.

"He's getting stronger each day. What's wrong Keith you seem upset," she asked concerned.

I raked my hands through my hair and asked her straight out, "What do you know about this man? Do you even know his name?"

"Of course I do. His name is Folken. I thought you trusted me why are you accusing me like this?" she asked hurt.

"Look I don't mean to snap at you, but there're things you don't know about him," I justified.

"Who told you? It was the sorcerers wasn't it?" she pressed.

"Yes," I admitted. "They told me Dornkirk had brought in this young man who had lost his arm. He gave him a new arm and trained him in magic. He wasn't from Zaibach, that's all they were told."

"You believe them," she questioned softly shuffling her feet back and forth.

"I hope you got some information from him but when it comes down to everything you aren't giving me any answers. How do you expect me to trust you?" I demanded.

"It's complicated," she whispered.

"I'm listening," I said.

I stared at her in astonishment as she explained her story from when she saved Folken at Dornkirk's palace to her dreams.

"How long have you been able to do this?" I began to process all the information slowly.

"When Grandma Rose took me in: I was about six rotations," she recalled.

"So you think what Grandma Rose said was true, that you have to help Folken since you saved him," I probed.

"It's not just the dream. I feel connected to him. He was dead, DEAD when I found him, but something inside told me I could save him," she insisted clutching her coat tighter.

"They're looking for him, what do they want from him?" I speculated.

"I don't know, we haven't talked about his past in Zaibach," I admitted.

"What if he's a spy? No, Shayla he could be lying to you," I relayed at her.

"Stop, don't say that!" she placed her hands over her ears.

"I'm just want you to be careful," I replied.

"I should get back," she stated taking a step back.

I watched her walk slowly back to house.

I took my coat off as soon as I got in. I washed my hands and began to dry them when I noticed Folken was studying me carefully.

"Are you alright? Did he upset you?" he pushed standing up.

"No, it's not that," I dismissed with a wave of my hand.

"Did you have a lover's quarrel?"

My eyes widened.


	4. Layers of Tears

Layers of Tears

"What exactly do you mean?" I asked still recovering from the shock of his question.

"It looked like you were fighting. Did Keith say something to upset you?" he pressured.

"He told me some things he heard about your reputation in Zaibach. And he isn't my lover," I held back not wanting him to discover the real reason.

"Did that upset you?" he asked once more.

"No, that wasn't it," I stated walking to the fireplace to start a fire.

"I'm going to see if I can catch up to him," he insisted heading to the door.

"No!" I said a little too forceful as I clutched onto his left arm.

"What's wrong?" he asked turning around.

"You aren't ready yet," I simply declared.

"Ready for what? You're hiding something from me. Why can't I only go out during the day?" he demanded.

"It doesn't help you concentrate," I stammered an excuse. Any excuse would be good as long as he didn't go outside.

"You're lying and you know it," he accused pacing back and forth.

I stood there biting my lip.

"Shayla," he said sounding exasperated. He walked forward and placed his hands on my shoulders. "Please don't keep me in the dark, just tell me the truth."

"Your wings are turning white," I reluctantly uttered.

He dropped his hands down to his sides and stumbled backwards.

"No," he denied.

"They're still black but you have white around the tips. That's why I couldn't let you go out because somebody might see you and Keith said the sorcerers were looking for you," I blabbed on.

"You're lying," he concluded.

I went to my room and came back with a hand mirror. I held it in front of him so he could see the wings.

I wonder if this is a dream. I see myself in front of Shayla's mirror. I look like crap. My hair is all tangled and knotty and my wings are turning white. It took me a while to accept that I was going to die when they were black, but now that I have healed it's like I'm being tortured for the crimes I've committed. That's why it was easy to die because I didn't have to live with those things. I've realized that I was being punished.

"Why must they penalize me, haven't I already paid for my debts?" he asked shakily. His knees gave out and he sank to the floor. I dropped down to support him. He curled up into a ball like a kitten snuggling for warmth with its mother. I reached out my fingers hesitantly and stroked him hair.

"When I first saw you, you were dead," I started out slowly. "There was something that nagged me inside. I have been given a gift by the gods. They gave you life again, for a second chance to start over and make amends. I believe the reason why your wings are changing is because there is something inside of you that's still left and I can help you."

He stared at me for a long time and I thought he regarded me as crazy but what he said was truly genuine. "Thank you."

Two simple words but they touched my heart.

"You still can't go outside though," I pointed out as he sat up.

"Right… I want to find out what's left of the real me," he said determined.

"I just gave the speech a second ago and you want to find out now?" I said in shock.

"You said you'd help me and I have already put this off for 10 years," he complained.

"It might take weeks, months and even years. I have seen it help people but I have seen it destroy. Are you willing to take your chances?" I asked

"After what I've been through, I think I'm ready for anything," he settled.

I used to love my morning walks. I would make my rounds to the stream a mile away from the house carrying the buckets of cold water back and then sit in my garden watching the sunrise. Today there's nothing left in my garden because it's covered in snow. I watched the snowflakes pelt to the ground last night. I don't know how long I was staring at the ceiling thinking about Folken's request. I walked to the doorway just to see him pushing himself off his makeshift bed.

"I give you the test"

"Who did you learn this from?" I asked out of curiosity.

"My grandma Rose came up with it: it's more like an inner self reliance, She has only done the test once and she said to me sternly: Now Shayndel, don't try this until you're sure the person is prepared. That was the only time she scolded at me except the time when I jumped off the roof," she recalled starring through the side of the window.

"Shayla isn't your real name," I asked surprised.

She snapped out of her daze

"Oh, Shayla is the nickname that Grandma Rose gave me. Actually I'm not quite sure what my birth parents named me," she explained.

"Shayndel," I tested under my tongue.

"It's rather strange, isn't it?" She blushed in embarrassment.

"It's a beautiful name," I reassured her placing my hand over her.

"Literally," she muttered under her breath.

Then it happened again when our eyes met. We seem to communicate without the use of words. Mother was the only one who seemed to read me.

"Enough of this," she insisted. "Are you sure about this?"

I noticed she didn't take her hand away.

"Absolutely," I said again as she got up and disappeared into the other room.

She re-entered a few seconds later and had something behind her back. She took her seat and held out a fully- bloomed white rose.

"This is Grandma Rose's. I want you to look at it and tell what you see," she ordered.

I took the flower into my hands. There were so many petals all swirled together in a cyclone.

"It has many layers and the centre is its most inner core," I chose my words carefully.

"Do you think the different layers could represent a little of you," she probed gently.

I was hesitant but I still replied.

"I guess it could represent my teachings to succeed my father compared to when I worked for Zaibach."

"Tell about your homeland, Folken," she asked.

"Fanelia was known for its lush forests and the Espanola guymeleff Escaflowne. My father met my mother while he was fighting against Zaibach," I described allowing painful memories to surface up.

"What was your father like?" she wondered.

"He'd always have a serious expression but whenever he saw my mother his eyes would soften. He was kind and understanding. I tried to be like him: all calm and reserved making sure I never showed my true feelings. I wanted him to be proud of me," I replied.

"Your mother…" she added.

"My parents Varie and Goau were destined to be together by prophecy. After my father passed away, I was the one who held my family together. They depended on my strength but I let them down, my mother died because of me," I choked.

"I think that's enough for one night," she concluded standing up and collecting the dishes. I continued to stare into the many layers of the rose.

"Folken," she called out. I blinked and looked up.

"The water is on the table and blow out the candle when you are ready," she instructed as she rearranged my sleeping bed.

I nodded, not trusting myself to talk. She stood there for a moment before she stood up on her tiptoes and kissed me on the cheek.

"Sweet dreams Folken," she wished leaving me to wonder what our previous conversation was of importance.

_They all expected me to be as good as my father. My sword instructor was always fed up with me because I was never good enough. Mother and father told me not to give up, they don't seem to worry, but everyone else around me whispers behind._

"He's nothing like his father."

"_Maybe he inherited his mother's trait after all he is half cursed."_

_I hate how they judge my mother so quickly. I'm half-draconian but Atlantians aren't cursed. Look at my parents for example: they are happy. I am determined to do better. My instructor is pleased with my progress. I could care less of what he thinks. Mother tells me I will be expecting a sister or brother soon. I'm excited and hope for a brother so I can teach him all I couldn't accomplish. I want him to have all the opportunities as me. Van was only five when father passed away. He depended on me but I have to train with Balgus. I am nervous, repeating to myself to stay calm. After a few minutes, he knocks the sword out of my hand._

"_I'm sorry, I'll practice more," I apologized._

"_Pick up the sword, Folken," he ordered._

_When we spared again, something in him changed. He began to taunt me calling me a weakling and other crude names. What's going on? I never remember this happening. I fall on my back as Balgus punches me in the solar plexus. He holds the sword to my neck._

"_You are weak, just like your mother," he taunted._

"_Don't say that about my mother," I said angrily._

"_She went to find you when you never returned. She didn't know you were a traitor," he replied._

_His face contorted to an image of Dornkirk._

"_Tell me Folken, I chose well. When I gave you your arm you knew couldn't return. You would be a mockery," he sneered._

"_Shut up, shut up!" I screamed._

I bolted up so fast that I shook the table.

"Folken, did you have a nightmare," Shayndel asked appearing at the doorway.

"It was so real," I whispered.

"Have some water," she urged tipping the mug to my lips. She touched my hair speaking reassuring words to calm me down. She stayed by my side until I fell asleep


	5. The Tale of Two Friends

The Tale of Two friends

Folken was not taking the test very well. After his first nightmare, he continued to have several others during the next few days. I was watching over Folken when I heard a knock. I took one last glance at Folken and then retreated to the back. It was Keith and his arms were filled with bags of food.

"This is a lot of food Keith," I remarked catching some bread falling from his arms piled with things.

"I figured I'd save you the trouble," he replied following me in and placing everything on my worktable.

"Where are you going?" I asked as he turned to leave.

"To get the buckets for a refill of water," he called out leaving again.

There were loaves of bread, cheese, apples, carrots, tomatoes and wine. I remembered Keith saying once that they gave a soldier wine so they could sedate him. I opened the cork and sniffed; grape wine. He also bought extra bandages and more clothing for Folken. I began to sort all the items and proceeded to make lunch. By the time Keith returned I had made two cheese sandwiches.

"I got some twigs and branches for a fire and two buckets full of water," he announced proudly.

"I'll heat up the water while you eat," I suggested lighting the fireplace. The small iron oven, which held the fire, was built into the bricks. There was a wooden bar to heat food or water over it. It took about 15 minutes to heat the water. I tried to wake Folken up but he wouldn't budge. I sighed sitting down tiredly.

"Why don't you take a nap, I'll look after Folken," he said.

"Thanks Keith," I said gratefully heading to my room.

I never realized how tired I was until I crawled into bed.

It's been half an hour since Shayla went to bed. I watched Folken from my seat at the kitchen table. According to what Shayla said about Folken having nightmares, all I've heard was mumbling in his sleep. I heard a grunting noise. I look over to see Folken rising up.

"Where's the storm?" he replied absently.

"The what!" I asked confused.

"Never mind, where's Shayndel?" He looked around the room.

_How'd he know her real name?_

"She's resting," I answered shortly.

"So I guess you were with her when you found me?" he figured out after a short pause.

"Don't know what she was thinking but at least this keeps her busy. I would find the time but I can't always get away," I grumbled.

"How long have Shayla and you known each other," he inquired.

I noted he switched back to her nickname.

"About two years, her grandma had died and she needed a job," I replied.

"What's she like?" he asked curiously.

"She's a determined woman. She's understanding and caring like a sister," I said self-righteously.

"A sister," he repeated.

"Shayndel always looks for the best in people. What do you think is going on with Shayla and me?" I demanded.

"Nothing, I just thought…" he stammered.

"Well you thought wrong. We have too much in common," I stated.

_I remember the days where Grandma Rose would take me on picnics in the forest. How I loved those days. I'd run through the fields of grass and flowers, twirl around and fall back onto the ground feeling the soft grass beneath me. We would eat our lunch while studying the clouds. There was always a patch of daisies near by and every time I would pluck the petals. My eyes would be closed and I would feel the gentle breeze ruffling the grass and my hair in circles. A soft caress against my lips as if I was holding a rose to my lips. It never seemed to end and breaking the suspense I open my eyes to see…. _

Bang! Bang! I wanted to ignore the sound but it didn't seem to fade. Finally I reluctantly got out of bed so I could close the shutter. Since I was up I decided to check on Folken. The sun was going to set, snow was pelting again. I looked at Folken; all those times where our faces were inches apart, I never realized that he was quite handsome. He seemed like a polite man raised by his mother to respect the ways of women. I sat down on my lounge chair watching him sleep peacefully and feel asleep. Thrashing sounds became aware to me as I vaguely woke up. My brain immediately registers to check on Folken. He's having another nightmare, but this time it's different. His actions are more violent and I'm afraid he's going to hurt himself. I pin Folken's arms down with one arm and then I paralyse his chest with my other hand. He seemed calm for a moment but all of sudden he began to thrash around even more. He let out a roar as if he was trying to get out of a cage. How could he have so much strength when I restricted his body? I poked my finger to undo it. That seemed to enable him to move more freely. I threw my body on top of his trying to keep him down.

"Stop Folken, stop!" I said a little more fiercely.

He snapped out of his nightmare.

"Shayndel?" he asked questioningly. I raised my head.

"Are you alright? What do you remember?" I pressed.

"Nyria and Earia, the cats I raised were talking to me and then it was like I couldn't say goodbye to them because I was being pulled away. I started to fight it," he explained.

"That was me," I admitted meekly. "I just couldn't stand it anymore to see you have those horrible recollections," I said frustrated.

I felt a gentle brush against my cheek. I couldn't bring myself to look into his eyes.

"It's true that I have many buried memories but I learned something valuable just now, do you know what it is?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"Eyria and Naria told me that they had given their lives because I had saved them and to avenge their deaths I should try to live the way I wanted it to be. They were the closest thing to the real me. I know I can't give up because I have been given a second chance just how I remembered a certain woman say."

"I guess it all comes back at me," I said sniffling.

"I believe you are right," he took a deep breath before replying. "I have something to tell you."

"I am listening," I said attentively looking into his eyes.

"My full name is Folken Lacour de Fanel. I am the lost prince of Fanelia."


	6. The Past and the Future

**The Past and the Future**

"What?" she repeated.

"I was supposed to take the throne when I was fifteen, but then this happened to me," I said referring to my arm.

"So, your brother is king now," she asked.

"You know him," I said surprised.

"I vaguely remember you talking about him in one of your dreams," she mentioned thoughtfully.

"He deserves to be king, not me."

"Why?"

"It's a long story," I sighed.

"We have time, I'm listening," she reassured pulling up a chair and sitting down. So I began to tell her of the coronation ceremony and how I failed only to be rescued by Dornkirk. From my metal arm, training as a sorcerer, designing the fate alteration machine and the invisible guymeleffs to the burning of Fanelia, kidnapping my brother and the aftermath of the war all came pouring out of my mouth. Most of the time, I would stare out the window for I couldn't look into Shayndel's eyes once she heard all the terrible things I've done. After I finished, there was a pause and I forced myself to look down at her. She was crying.

"Shayndel," I said carefully trying to control the shake in my voice.

"Sorry," she apologized wiping her tears away with the back of her hand. "I don't know how to express that in words."

"Still think there's a chance for me," I asked.

She clasped her hand with mine. "There's always a chance for everybody."

Night turned to morning and again to night. Although Folken didn't seem to thrash around anymore, he cried out in his sleep.

"Stop, please stop," he pleaded.

I glanced out the window dreary. Folken's nightmares didn't seem to be toning down and the weather wasn't helping. Outside thick snow covered up the ground and I had to punch into the ice to get water.

"Shayla," he called out. I couldn't distinguish if he was in pain or if he had just woken up. I rummaged through my stock of food and found the bottle of wine.

"Here drink this," I filled a mug half-full with the grape wine.

He stared at it hesitantly.

"This will help you sleep, Folken" I urged the cup closer to his mouth. At first, a small sip but then he drank all of it down. I rearranged his blankets and he rested back again. It seemed for a second he was in peace but as I turned away he reached out.

"Don't leave me alone," he pleaded.

"It's alright, I won't leave," I promised gripping his hand.

I'm not sure how long I sat there gripping his hand. I couldn't bring myself to leave. When he said those words, they haunted me. The same exact words I had pleaded to the people who had abandoned me. I felt a shiver run through me and wrapped my arms tighter around me with Folken's hand still in mine.

"You have been here all along?" Folken's voice caused me to let go of his hand.

"I did promise not to leave you," I pointed out.

I looked at him; he was covered in all sorts of blankets arranged around his exposed chest. His wings only had a couple of stray black feathers.

"It's cold," he commented switching his position without throwing the blankets off.

"I would normally have a fire, but the snow is deep and I have no wood left," I regretted.

"Zaibach hasn't snowed like this in ages." He peered over my shoulder to get a look at the snow.

"I have an idea," I began to throw aside the heavy blankets.

"What are you doing?" he asked sitting up. I swung his good arm across my shoulder and braced my arm around his waist.

"You are going to sleep in the bedroom."

We had to move slowly as his wings got in the way. At the doorway, we had to walk in sideways. I moved some furniture to accommodate his large wings. I pulled the covers to his chin and tucked the extra around his sides.

"Where are you going to sleep?" he asked while I busied myself with bedding.

"I'll sleep here, just on the other end," I said reorganizing the heavy blankets around me.

"I don't want to be too much trouble, this is your bed," he protested.

"And I don't want you to freeze outside," I replied.

"How much longer is it going to be?" he asked once I got settled in.

"I don't know, sleep is the only thing we can do right now," I answered closing my eyes.

I listened to Shayla's breathing; it was calming and the only thing I could do to stop me from falling asleep. In the end I let fatigue take over me, I drifted to sleep.

_I was walking in the forest with Van; then we were surrounded by bandits. I was fighting them off, turning to make sure Van was okay I found him missing. I was then pierced in the shoulder. I stumbled back to find myself starring into the cold eyes of my brother._

"_Why?" I cried. _

"_You left mother and me all alone. Because of you mother and Balgas are dead!" His eyes flashed angrily._

"_I'm sorry, I had no choice; I was too young to rule but Van I knew you would be able to do it. You were always stronger than I was."_

_Fro a moment his eyes softened but became steel again. _

"_Now you get to be alone, let's see how you fare with dragon slaying."_

_He walked off._

"_Don't leave me brother!" I shouted. I said that to my family and they all left me. I heard loud thumping noises drawing closer to me. I held my breath as the dragon drew nearer. I stood up weakly and felt my heart pound harder as the dragon gazed at me with its huge eyes. I stood there looking back and when I thought it wouldn't attack it came at me. I screamed in agony from the pain. The dragon's green eyes rolled over my body as it approached closer. His breath literally burned my skin. I shut my eyes tightly knowing I couldn't escape. The dragon's shadow loomed over me for a second but slowly moved away back into his cave. My breathing is heavy and my body throbbing in pain. I tilt my head back starring into the sky. The sun was hidden behind the clouds. A slight breeze lingers, something sticking on my face. I reach out my hand to push it away. The flash of the object catches my eye and I gaze up to see._

"_Mother," I whispered. She hadn't changed; her black hair still flowed down to the ground and her grey eyes till showing sadness._

"_Folken, my son how you have grown up," she sighed._

_No reply seemed to come out of my mouth. All the years I longed for my mother and all my elaborate speeches to convince her I wasn't a traitor came to this moment. I wanted to say so much to her but nothing came out._

"_I'm sorry," I swallowed hard._

"_I'm not here to talk about your past. A mother always wants the best for her children."_

"_I let everyone down; father, Van, Balgas and especially you mother. I had the guts to burn down my own country."_

"_You were young and uneducated but you're not anymore. Get up my son," she commanded._

_She turned, her wings spread out behind her._

"_Wait, don't go," I struggled to sit up._

_She didn't seem to hear me and continued walking. I managed to push myself off the ground after a few minutes of struggling. I stagger forward catching a tiny speck of my mother. _

"_Mother," I called out desperately._

"_Folken," she said. It wasn't my mother's voice. I wasn't sure who it was. I kept walking forward._

"_Folken," she said a little more urgently._

_I gritted my teeth as I picked up my pace. Mother had stopped abruptly. The scenery changed all of a sudden. We were in this dark tunnel and light was pouring on to my mother. There was somebody standing next to her in the shadows._

"_Father," I replied._

_Mother turns around slowly. I can see father's face clearly now. He smiles and places a hand on my shoulder. _

"_You are in good hands," my mother said._

_Before I could reply, I was thrown into the light. _

"Folken, wake up," a voice urged.

"Folken," That voice keeps calling me but I can't place it. I felt my body relax as the voice kept saying my name.

"Folken, wake up Folken," I felt my body being shaken. I jerked up and immediately reacted to my reflexes and grabbed on to the person shaking me.

_Since draconians have Atlantian blood in them, they are more physically and emotionally attuned to their surroundings including their dreams._


	7. Rouge et Blanc

Rouge et Blanc

I was surprised at first when he suddenly jerked up and wrapped his arms around me. I rested my chin on his shoulder. His breath was slightly raspy. Gradually our breathing synchronized and our hearts pounded together. I reluctantly broke the silence.

"Folken, are you alright?" I asked pulling away slightly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to," He let go of me rather abruptly. I was slightly disappointed; I enjoyed having his muscular arms wrapped around me and pulled up against his chest. I was about to respond to his apology when I caught the sight of his wings. They were completely white now and they were beautiful. I couldn't resist and reached out to stroke them. He jumped in surprise when my cold fingertips brushed against his soft feathers.

"Does it hurt when they come out?" I asked quietly raising my head to look up into his eyes.

"The first time it was painful but after a while I got used to it. I should probably close them now" he said sitting up straighter. In a moments glance, his wings were gone and skin appeared where they once were.

"_Beautiful flowers."_ _Grandma Rose replied behind my back._

"_Yes, my favourite are the red ones."_

"_Red is love, do not be afraid of it my dear."_

"_What do you mean?" _

"_I know that in your heart you don't wish to be alone,"_

In that second, the last words of my grandmother echoed in my head again as I held up a red rose. I knew Grandma Rose had a husband but he died in an accident when they were still young. How did she go on in life knowing she had lost her one true love?

"Shayla, I fetched us some water," Folken's voice drifted from behind me.

I turned around in the wooden stool and raised a hand to block the sun from my face. One full season had passed. We spent a couple of months locked in the house from the harsh weather and then the snow melted and spring arrived. We were very busy with the harvesting of my garden. All sorts of fruits and vegetables grew as well as my herbs. I went into town occasionally and saw Keith a couple of times. During this time, Folken and I had become close sharing our past together. He told me of Fanelia and his work in Zaibach. I realized my past rather reluctantly but he was patient never forcing me.

"_I don't remember much of my early childhood but I remember a fire when I was still small. A couple rescued me but abandoned me in the snow and that's how I came to live here."_

"_Why would they leave you if they saved you?"_

"_I am not sure there was an argument between them and they decided the best way to get rid of me was to 'accidentally forget about me'"_

"_That is wrong, how could they be so cruel!" Folken blurted out._

_I touch the tips of my fingers to his cheek, a habit that I would do every so often. Each time he would meet my eyes and then his eyes would soften from his harsh stern glance. But this time, he took my hand into his. _

"_Your hands are always cold," he noticed. Skin to skin, his fingers curved around mine._

"_It's the way I am" I shrugged._

"Shayla, did you hear me?" I snapped back from the past.

"Sorry, I was thinking. I just found this gorgeous rose," I said holding it out for him to sniff. He leaned forward and buried his nose into the petals.

He straightened up and looked over to the patch of where the flowers grew.

"How come that's the only rose that is red?"

"It means a special day has come," I replied staring up at the clouds. They moved swiftly forming new shapes around the clear blue sky.

"Shayla, is something wrong?"

I turned back to Folken and smiled.

"No, it's just that when Grandma Rose took me in, I knew nothing about myself so she had the first bloom of a red rose to be the date of my birthday."

"I don't know what that was like for you but it gives me an excuse to give you a gift for everything you have done," he stated standing up.

"You don't have to do that!" I protested.

"But it's your birthday, you just stay right here and enjoy the weather," he suggested turning to leave.

"What are you planning?" I asked suspiciously.

"It's a surprise," He smiled for the first time in months. I stared at his back and could help being overpowered by the strong connection I felt for him. In the farthest corner of my mind, I wondered if he felt the same way for me.

Several hours later I emerged from the back door to catch Folken down on his hands and knees scrubbing the floor.

"Well I never expected this," I announced.

He glanced up in surprise and he slipped. I ran forward to help him but ended up slipping down as well. We both tried to help each other stand up but ended up on the ground. He reached out and tucked a wisp of hair behind my ear.

"Come see your surprise," he said standing up and offering his hand. I let him take my weight into his and clutched onto his left arm. I gasped as he led me through the doors to the dining room. Lighted candles surrounded the room. The windows had been shut and draped. The table was set with two sets of dishes on either side with a vase full of roses and the red rose was in the middle.

"Folken, this is wonderful!" I impulsively hugged him. As soon as I pried my limbs from his, he held out a seat for me.

"Where did you learn to cook like this?" I remarked letting the flavours dance on my tongue.

"Actually I learned to cook when I was in training." he answered.

"Grandma Rose started teaching me everything as soon as she took me in: cooking, sewing, washing, medicine even swordsmanship."

"Did she ever teach you how to dance?" he asked standing up again and presenting himself in front of me.

"Only a little," I admitted as he took my hand and lifted me up.

"I'll teach you a popular Fanelian dance," he coaxed me into the wide-open space between the two main tables.

"One, two, step and three four twirl…" he repeated the counts over and over. Pretty soon, I was dancing with him. I felt like I was floating in mid-air. I looked into his eyes and thought of the time when he lived as a prince.

"This has been wonderful!" I exclaimed.

"I'm glad you are happy," he replied.

My eyes shined and my cheeks were flushed. He looked more handsome under the light. The illumination reflected on his hair. I reached out and planted a kiss on his lips. It wasn't a very good kiss; I rather just mashed my lips against his. I took a huge step back as I broke from him.

"Why didn't I ask Grandma Rose about any of this?" I mumbled to myself.

I saw shadows close in on me. I looked up to see an amused look on Folken's face. My heart dropped slightly. I let my eyes drift to the ground but felt my chin being brought up. Folken cupped my face in his hands.

"Kiss me like this," he whispered and touched his lips to mine. I tasted the sweetness of his lips and my head began to spin. I tried to remember every single detail of the kiss: the way his lips pressed to mine and the flicker of his tongue against mine. We broke off breathless. I stared into his eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in again.

I turned to my side and stretched. A smile formed recalling last night's events as I touched my fingers to my lips.

"Come in," I said propping up on my elbows hearing knocking on my door.

Folken came in with a red rose.

"Good morning,"

"Good morning," I said accepting his rose. I stroked the petals gently with my fingers.

"Shayndel about last night," he broke the silence and I blushed. Not because of the kisses we shared but of way he said my name.

"Folken, I don't know if you noticed that I feel this… connection when I am with you. I don't know if it has anything to do with me saving you but last night…" I paused to touch his cheek again.

"Shayndel," his eyes wondering around before settling back onto my face. "For ten years, I felt nothing but despair. You brought me back from life… I owe you my whole life and I am falling in love with you… I never felt anyway like the way when we are together. Will you be mine?" His question was something I had always dreamed of.

"Yes," I said softly. _Why didn't I say I was falling in love with him?_

That didn't matter because Folken smiled again and I knew that smile was for me and he leaned forward for a kiss. I grasped onto him inhaling his scent. My ears went sharp and heard the crunching sound from a distance. When our kiss ended, I got off the bed standing in front of the window.

"Keith's coming, I should probably get dressed."


	8. Words Mean Everything

Words Mean Everything

"Darling you are glowing," I remarked as I observed Shayla walk out of the house. She was wearing a navy blue dress, the collar was tall and buttons fitted down the front. Her hair was pulled up with a single red rose tucked in.

"You looked like you just won an election," she commented.

"Close, I was elected to speak as one of the representatives for the new Zaibach government," I announced.

"Congratulations Keith! How many of them are there?" She gave me a brief hug and stepped back to admire her garden.

"Two generals and two sorcerers who all use to work for Dornkirk. Actually I was wondering if you could be there and maybe give me some support."

She turned around and eyed me suspiciously.

"How so?"

"I was wondering if you could call a dragon for me," I said awkwardly.

Shayla crossed her arms across her chest.

"Really how would I do that?"

"Please Shayla, you can use your abilities to get a dragon here," I pleaded.

"I can't just do what I want whenever I want Keith," she exclaimed throwing up her hands.

"I know but this will be the only way that I have the upper hand over the others. The people are still fooled by the sorcerers and the ways of Dornkirk."

I watched her pace back and forth, biting down on her lower lip.

"Something else is bothering you, what is it Shayla?"

"It's Folken," she replied.

I understood immediately. "You are afraid somebody will recognize him."

She glanced back at the house. "We have never talked about it,"

"Then there's nothing to worry about, just tell him that you have to pick up some supplies," I consoled.

"Alright I'll see you tonight,"

"See you tonight," I waved good-bye and turned heading back to the city.

I stared out the window utterly confused. Just this morning, Shayla said that Keith was coming when he wasn't even in distance from where she was standing. After he left something about her changed, I couldn't quite place my finger on it. She finally came in with her hands full of herb leaves.

"What was Keith doing here?" I asked containing my curiosity.

She looked directly at me and smiled. "Oh nothing much, he came just to tell me that he has been elected as part of the new government for Zaibach,"

She laid down the leaves on the table and went inside her bedroom bringing back a long flat wooden box.

"He always seems like the in charge person," I noted.

"Yes, ever since I have known him he was always bantering about politics and now he finally gets the chance!" She replied sitting down and beginning to organize the herbs.

I couldn't help but feel envious of Keith. I watched her intently. Her fingers were busy with the leaves and the wooden box, which she opened.

"Would you like to help me?"

Her voice interrupted my thoughts and I reverted my eyes to her green orbs.

"What exactly are you doing?" I inquired.

All afternoon I helped Shayla sort through the herbs she collected. She told me about the properties of each and its uses.

"So what do you want for dinner?" I asked after we had finished. I noticed she stiffened at what I said.

"If you don't mind, I was hoping to cook tonight," she replied standing up.

"You sure you don't want any help?" I was a little hurt that she brushed me off so lightly.

"No, I'll be quite alright, thanks for offering," With that she swept off to the kitchen.

I sat in the same spot for quite some time nursing my pride. Normally I wouldn't be offended but I had just told her my true feelings this morning and was greeted with open arms and now she was pushing me away.

"Folken." Her voice startled me causing me to jerk up. She was leaning over the wall a dark cloak over her dress.

"Are you going somewhere?" I began to feel suspicious.

"Just to the city to get some supplies, I won't be long," she answered.

Suddenly everything seemed clear. "Or maybe to see Keith," I added bitterly following her into the kitchen. Her back was turned and I tried looking for some sort of sign but she showed none.

"Keith is giving a speech tonight and he wants my help, I didn't think it was a big deal," she shrugged.

"Then why did you lie to me?" I demanded striding in front of her.

"If you were to go into the city, someone might recognize you and I don't want you to get into trouble," she said with concern etched across her face.

"I understand, you are afraid that when they see me with this arm, they will be scared. You are just like the rest of them Shayla!" I was raging with anger and I spun around and slammed my hand on the wall. My breath was heavy but I didn't notice her come up from behind. Her touch was firm but gentle.

"Yes I am afraid but not for the same reasons. If someone notices your arms, word could get around and you could be in danger. I don't want that. I have to go in order to ensure Keith can maintain his authority over the sorcerers and generals, can you understand that?"

Her question drew me in and I faced her. I stood still as she took my metal arm into her hands.

"I honestly don't care what others think of you," she said fiercely.

"Perhaps this is not the best place for me to be after all." The abrupt words seem to come carelessly out of my mouth. I regretted the instant I said those words. She looked crestfallen dropping my hand.

"Can we talk about this tomorrow, I don't want to disappoint Keith," she said in a somewhat composed voice.

I nodded not knowing what else to do or say. She turned around placing her hood over her head and left. I was left in darkness again.

"Excuse me," I said politely as I wormed my way through the throng of people. Keith was about to talk next and I wanted to get as a close as possible. I cursed myself as a sorcerer was talking. I should have just left and dealt with Folken later. Grandma Rose told me that not to let love slip through my fingers but how would our love survive with secrets especially mine? Perhaps I should tell Folken the truth, will it makes things right? I scanned my eyes over the crowd. Most of the people seemed convinced with the garbage the sorcerer was talking about. Dornkirk was like a god to them, descending from the heavens and building them an empire of technology. In return, he crowned himself emperor of Zaibach. I asked Grandma why she didn't speak out her voice and she told me it was not her place to change what was going on. I can't help but feel compelled to stop the era of Dornkirk and provide a better place for the people. I reached for my pendant seeing the sorcerer beginning to finish his speech. I closed my eyes and began to picture a dragon.

_Come… come to city._

Now it was Keith's turn to speak. He and I locked eyes. I nodded slightly indicating the task had been done. He appeared somewhat relieved. He began talking in a calm and collected manner. Just as he began to raise his voice, I began to hear pounding. Some heard and turned to look around for the noise. The noise grew louder and more persistent the crowd was growing restless. Instead of continuing his speech, Keith stopped and waited like the others. Finally it came from behind making the ground shake. A few citizens fled form the fear of being near a dragon. Its greenish skin glistened in the moonlight, its lavender eyes wondered around curiously among the crowd. Then the dragon laid eyes on me. I was standing a little far off to the right and I simply looked right into its eyes.

_You have summoned me._

That statement surprised me but I didn't seem shocked by it. Something was missing but the reason why I was here allowed me to gather my thoughts.

_This man standing before you will be the one to protect your kind. Salute him._

The dragon bellowed out loud. There was silence and then Keith seemed to take the cue and replied, "Thank you for coming."

The dragon gave one last look at the crowd and turned its back. As soon as the dragon left Keith resumed his speech. The people seemed to be awed at him. My work here was done. I turned to leave but suddenly felt faint. I pushed my way through the crowd and stumbled into an alleyway.

My knees gave in and I sank onto the ground. Before I knew what had happened my stomach let go of all the food I had consumed and I threw up.

"Shayla?"

I lifted my head and saw a man around the same age as Keith standing in front of me.

"Leo?" I questioned vaguely remembering being introduced to him. Leo was a lieutenant promoted by General Adelfas.

"Are you alright?" he asked bending down.

I laid my head back feeling the cool brick touch my forehead.

"I'm fine, I just felt a little faint."

"Well, just to be sure, I am taking you to the infirmary, come on," He helped me stand up supporting me by the arm.

We arrived to a large room filled with mats and lit torches. There were less patients lying on floor then the last time I came here.

"Flora, will you come and look at this lady," Leo called out to a woman standing on the other side of the room. I watched as this woman approached me. Her hair was a dark brown and her eyes were hazel.

"Good evening Lieutenant, how can I assist you," she smiled revealing a set of dimples. I was floored by the remarkable presence her smile had on me.

"Flora this is Shayla a friend of Keith. She isn't feeling well, do you think she could stay here while I look for Keith," Leo introduced.

"Of course any friend of Keith is welcomed here," she said smiling again. I couldn't help but smile back. Seeing that we were acquainted, Leo left to find Keith.

"Come, lie down," she urged leading me to a mat far away from the other patients.

"Thank you. I just felt a little faint back there," I dismissed.

"It was probably just the heat along with all those people crowded together. How about some tea?" she asked.

"That would good." I watched her walk to where she kept all her supplies and pour hot water into a mug and sprinkling some kind of herb.

"So you are in charge of the infirmary now?" I asked accepting the mug and took a small sip.

"Yes, I have heard some things about you from Keith," she replied.

I raised my eyebrow. "Really, just how acquainted are you with Keith?"

Before my question was answered, Keith came in with Leo at his side.

"Well look what we have here," Keith remarked.

"Hello Keith, nice of you to finally show up," Flora replied dryly. I looked at her surprised. I had not expected her to act that way.

"All right enough both of you," I ordered sensing Keith coming back with a slick reply. I turned my attention over to Leo. Clearly he knew what was going on between those two.

"Thank you Leo for helping me and I am sure you are busy with other things…"

"If you are sure you don't need me anymore, I mean Keith isn't exactly the best person to rely on and leaving him here with two beautiful ladies…"

"Hey!" Keith protested. Leo simply chuckled and left.

"Are you sure you alright?" Keith's voice softened a bit and I knew he was sincere.

"Yes. It's getting late Keith I **should** get back," I emphasized beginning to rise on my feet.

"I **don't** think it's a good idea," he stubbornly pushed me back down. I glared at him. What was he talking? I walked alone in the dark plenty of times before.

"Keith's right Miss Shayla. You should stay here tonight. My quarters are big enough for the two of us to sleep in. All we need is an extra mattress," Flora suggested.

"What do you know she actually agrees with me," I heard Keith mumble.

"What's that Keith?" Flora asked slyly.

"Nothing, I'll go and see if I can find some blankets." Keith excused himself and walked off.

"I suppose it is always like this between you two?" I concluded.

Flora flushed slightly as she led me to her rooms. "You know what Keith is like, always flirting and joking around."

"Yes, but it seems Keith is taking a great interest with flirting and joking with you," I pointed out.

"Well that's good I think," she answered back opening the door to her room. It was about the same size as my room at the cottage. A bed with iron posts sat to the right with a small desk and dresser opposite. I noticed the room was very tidy and clean and there was not much of a view besides a small window across from the bed.

"Thanks for letting me sleep here," I thanked. I suddenly felt the urge to sleep. My eyelids seemed heavy and my movements were stiff.

"Come, you can sleep here tonight." Flora led me to her bed and pulled the covers over me. I started to protest but exhaustion had won over me.

I entered Flora's room to find Shayla fast asleep on her bed. Flora's back was turned to me so it gave me an opportunity to study her. She was as tall as Shayla but her dark hair was longer rippling down to her waist. She would pull her hair back into a bun when she was tending to her patients but that allowed me to see her hazel eyes.

"Took you long enough, quit stalling and set the mattress down here," Flora's chirped voice brought me back. She was giving me one of her stern glares.

"How did you get Shayla to sleep so fast?" I inquired after I had set up everything.

"Oh, I just gave her a tonic, nothing special," she shrugged off. "Why was there something important you wanted to ask her?"

"Why, Flora love I do believe you sounded jealous there?" I teased enjoying the look on her face before she whacked me across the arm. "Alright, I just wanted to know what Shayla thought of my speech," I fabricated. That wasn't the real reason of course.

"Well, you can ask her first thing tomorrow morning, now some people have to sleep," Flora's voice indicated that I should take my leave.

"Keith?"

"Yes?"

"Close the door behind you."

"Of course."

"And Keith?"

"Yes?"

"Good night,"

I woke up to the smell of mint. I immediately thought of Folken but when I opened my eyes all I saw was a grey ceiling. I swung my legs around and glanced around. The door opened quietly and Flora unaware that I was awake walked in.

"What did you put in my tea that made me sleep so soundly?" I asked.

She jerked in surprise. "Miss Shayla you're awake. I put hops seeds in your tea, they really help to put someone to sleep."

I nodded in understanding. Flora was healer like me and we used herbs for different purposes.

"Just call me Shayla. I usually use chamomile when I can't sleep," I said.

"Yes, that works as well but hops seeds are much stronger," Flora replied.

"Well finally," Keith's voice came through the room as he stuck his head in.

"I'll leave you to talk," Flora gave one last look at Keith and left.

"Feeling better?" he asked sitting down beside me.

"Much better, how did I do?" I commented.

"Thanks to you, it looks like the people seem to trust me more, I really don't understand how the dragons fit into the whole equation, but that's not why I'm here, what happened after the dragon came?"

"I began to feel sick so I left and then Leo found me throwing up,"

"How could that have happened?"

"There is only one reason that I could come up with and that's she's pregnant," I stated.

"So you called a female dragon that happens to be pregnant. Why didn't another dragon come?"

"I don't know but something doesn't make sense." I stood up and looked out the window. The sun had just risen and streaks of orange and red illuminated the sky.

"What?" he asked coming to my side.

"I can't seem to remember what happened the time between the dragon and Grandma Rose finding me."

"Well, you were out in the cold, so maybe that affected your condition," He squeezed my shoulder.

"Maybe, I really should get back," I emphasized.

"Alright, come on I'll take you back."

It took longer than expected for me to actually depart. Flora insisted on making sure I had a full stomach and she gave me some hops seeds. I thanked her and left with Keith. He escorted me to the edge of the emerging forest.

"You take care of yourself Shayla," he said.

"I'll be okay but I don't know about Folken. He was pretty upset about this whole thing, he's thinking of leaving,"

"Don't worry about it; you just have to explain to him the complications,"

"Yes, goodbye Keith," I said rather tiredly.

Hops is a healing herb that calms the digestive system allowing the person to relax.


	9. Test of the Heart

Test of the Heart

**I arrived back at the cottage when the sky had turned purple and dark blue. The need for me to crawl into my bed and pull the covers over my head was so great that I walked through the front door. I rarely ever use that door being so accustomed to the side door. Just as I entered I was wrapped tightly in Folken's arms and held close to his body.**

"Where have you been? I thought I was going to pull out my hair from my head!"

As much as I wanted to melt into his arms, I couldn't help but feel guilty that the truth of my heritage was the reason why I had stayed in the city for the night.

"Folken, air…"

His eyes widened in surprise as he realized he was squeezing quite hard.

"Sorry, you look pale, what happened out there?" he demanded releasing me but not reverting his eyes from me. I forced myself to look into his eyes.

"Folken," I said tiredly. "I'm worn out. Can we talk later?" Without a word I bounded to my bedroom. I simply crawled into bed and pulled the covers over me. Sleep was all I could think about.

In the last hour I had experience the abrupt emotions from being worried about Shayla's disappearance to disappointment at her rejection. We had been on ill terms when she left last night. I battled with myself if I should look for her but she was right. Someone might recognize me. I don't know how to explain what I felt when Shayla came through the door. From that instant I knew that I couldn't live without her. I looked over at her stilled form curled up on the bed. She had a habit of sleeping on her left side with her arms drawn closed to her. I bent down and studied her face. Her breathing was steady and I couldn't resist touching her face brushing strands of her loose hair away. The red rose from last night still lay intact in her hair. I gently removed it and placed it on her night dresser. Then I sat down on a chair I had brought in from the dining room and waited.

_Branches scratched me everywhere as I raced through the snow. Hidden beneath the white frost was a rock. I tripped falling flat on my face. Pain erupted from my skull but I struggled to get up, I panted a couple of breaths before seeing soldiers came into my view._

"_Here, footprints! She's not far from here," one of them shouted._

_I fled again deeper into the forest. My short legs couldn't overrun a group of soldiers. I am caught. They hold me up in air while my arms are locked. I kicked a couple of times but that earned me a slap across the face. Somehow that didn't seem to hurt._

"_I'll teach you some manners little thief," I braced myself to be struck again when a gust of wind whooshed by; Alden flew past me so fast that the soldiers didn't have time to react. Two were pinned to the ground with his claws digging into them. The one holding me tightened his grip when he was Alden starring at us. Alden suddenly spun around whipping his tail causing the man to have his feet swept up. We both fell to the ground and I kicked my way out of him_

Run 

_**No I can't leave you here alone**_

**Watch out**

_I turned around to see a soldier charging at me with his sword poised directly at my heart. Time seem to slow down when I tripped over my feet onto the hard ground. No sooner, Alden charged in front to protect me and the sword struck through._

"_No!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

_Alden's agonizing roar wrenched my heart into pieces. He had sacrificed himself to save me. The others who were still stable saw the opportunity and started their butcher. Blood began to fill the air._

"_Stop it, stop it! You're killing him!" I ran out from behind Alden's sheltered body and stood over by his head. I placed my hand over the bridge of his nose._

"_Can't you see that he's suffering?" I caught a glimpse of madness and hatred, pure hatred as the leader met my eyes._

"_What do you know about suffering little girl, monsters like this one come barging into our lives and destroying our families. This country is on the verge of collapsing all because of these cursed things. With Dornkirk as our ruler, he'll change things!"_

_I felt rage build up within me. He didn't know anything about dragons, how dare he say such things. I sprinted over and knocked my shoulder into his stomach causing us to fall to the ground. I began to beat my fists at him. Finally the soldier wrestled my hands and pushed me off. I lashed out with my foot into his groin and he doubled over. I push up on my knees and found myself surrounded by soldiers as they formed a semi-circle around me._

**Get down**

_I quickly flattened myself on the ground and covered my head. Something hot brushed against the back of my neck. I grimaced at the heat looming over me._

**It is over**

_I brought my head back up and viewed the sight before me. Bodies lay everywhere and they were scorched by the fire, burnt instantly. I looked behind my shoulder._

**Are you all right?**

_I rushed over to Alden and embraced him, well wrapped my short arms around his neck. His left side was oozing with blood. I had never seen blood the colour of green._

**Tell me how I can help**

_I cried out tears forming around my eyes when he collapsed and was lying on his good side._

**Only one of my kind can save me**

_His voice was growing dimmer._

**Then I'll go find one and tell them to come and heal you**

_I started to get up_

No 

_**Why not**_

_My fists were clenched. I felt powerless, he had saved my life and I should replay him with this deed._

**No dragon will venture here, this land is corrupted, the people are in chaos, no one will come for a while, a time will come when this land will be restored until then you must by my vessel**

Vessel what am I to do, anything to help you **Listen carefully my time grows short**

_He told me the legend that everyone claimed to be a myth. Gaia began with the dragons. As their numbers grew, some explored the vast land and set up their own territory thus became our gods. And then the transformation began for the draconian, the angel people of Atlantis. It seemed that those dragons possessed higher magic and allowed them to create the mystical crystal, the power of Atlantis. After their race was exterminated, some survived including a few dragons. They made their way to the other lands and settled among. Alden was one of them and he became the guardian of the forest in the land called Zaibach, ensuring that the great power wouldn't be used for destruction._

I don't understand, how do I fit into this 

_I understood everything he told me through images and words but I wasn't clear on how a six year old girl was going to assist._

**I will use the last of my strength and magic to give you the power of Atlantis and of the ancient dragon race until the day when one will come bearing my blood, blood of Atlantis**

_**I promise I will find the one true dragon for you**_

**I'm grateful I never wanted contact with any humans after my fellow dragons created them. I just wanted to be at peace looking over the forest, but you changed it. **

_His eyes slowly dropped. He remained motionless._

"_Alden!" I shouted and wept. Then there was a bright light that blinded me._

I squirmed beneath the hot heat. I turned my head to one side and lifted a hand to block my eyes. The window was open spilling out a column of sunlight over my pillows. I slipped out of my covers and pulled the drapes in. I had slept through noon judging by the sun. I began to unbutton the front of my dress. I hadn't changed my clothes since I went to bed and I desperately needed a bath. I heard a soft cough from behind me. I spun around to see Folken sitting on the far side of my room and he was regarding me in a rather desirable way. I immediately looked down. The front of my dress had unbuttoned all the way to my waist, the sides flapped over slightly revealing a lacy top that was tied up from the front. I was never conscious about the way my body looked but the way Folken stared at my chest made me very uncomfortable. My reaction was crossing my arms over my chest.

"Why didn't you tell me you were there?" I asked irritated moving to sit on the bed again.

"I wasn't aware of what you were doing until you spun around, the sunlight doesn't reach over here." he replied approaching and standing at the end of my bed. I had finished buttoning the front of my dress.

"You slept here all this time?" I asked and immediately my anger dissolved.

"You didn't come home for the night, of course I wasn't going to let you out of my sight," My eyes softened at his mention of home, but I was reminded of something else.

"No doubt you want some answers, are you still angry at me?"

"No," he hesitated before sitting on the edge of they bed facing me.

"I was still hurt because you lied to me, which was probably for my own good. What I said came out wrong because I couldn't control my emotions. I am sorry."

"As am I." I reached out and placed my hand over his disabled arm.

He smiled which made my heart flutter.

"You must rest some more, you still look tired." He started to stand up and I grabbed his wrist.

"Shayndel?" he asked uncertain.

"Folken I have been keeping you in the dark for too long, it's time you learned the truth," I stated looking up at him.

He sat down again this time with his full attention on me.

"How much do you know about dragons?" I asked breaking the silence.

"Not much, they only take steps when they feel threatened, speaking from experience of course." He was half joking and half being serious.

"There's more to them than anyone knows," I tried to explain to him what happened but I couldn't find the right words. I bit my lip in frustration. I looked over at Folken, he was staring intently at me. An idea suddenly emerged.

"I asked you this before, will you trust me?" I regarded him.

He nodded.

I pulled out a black velvet pouch from one of my drawers. I drew out two stones. I came onto my knees and moved close to him so that our foreheads were touching.

"Green Tourmaline enables one to see with the heart," I explained holding it within my left fingers.

"My heart."

"Red Jasper enhances the ability to remember dreams," I said holding it within my right fingers.

"My dream."

I then placed my hands with the stones at both sides of his face.

"Close your eyes and allow your body to relax," I ordered.

He followed my instructions. Once I was positive Folken was starting to relax and slip into a state of sleep, I began to gather my thoughts sending them to my pendant.

**Help him understand**

The jewel pulsed and we were enveloped with light.

-A young girl barely dressed to keep warm from the cold, runs through the forest being pursued by Zaibach soldiers.

-A dragon bounds in front of the young girl. Blood clouds my vision. Fire dances through the forest. Rotting corpses litter across the field. The young girl sheds tears for her companion.

-A legend is revealed. Gaia the mother of dragons created the race of Atlantis only to be destroyed by their own power. Humans start to populate Gaia. Few dragons survived but one with the blood of Atlantis chooses the most unlikely person to save the land called Zaibach.

I opened my eyes as soon as Shayla lowered her forehead from mine. I was emotionally drained from our contact.

"Shayla, you can remove your hands," I said gently. No reply. I studied her; her head bent down letting her hair cover her face. I reach up and take her hands into mine. I catch a glimpse of something wet splash onto my arm. I knew Shayla was a strong and independent woman but clearly this dragon named Alden meant much to her. I simply took her into my arms and let her cry softly into my tunic. Her crying slowly decreased and I stroked her hair while resting my chin over her head.

"I also share your grief,"

It was true; I had seen everything in her dream. It was like I was part of the dream, of her.

"I don't remember what occurred after I saw the blinding light and when I first met Grandma Rose, some kind of transformation happened during that time gifting me with healing abilities," she answered resting her cheek on my chest as I still cradled her in my arms.

"You healed me because you sensed the draconian blood within me."

"Yes, that's part of it," she replied separating herself form me.

"But I fear the consequences of my actions have caused not only trouble for you but for me."

"What do you mean, are you referring to the sorcerers?" I asked. She nodded.

"I suspected they had suspicions before but never did anything because they knew my ties to Keith. If they know about you, then that's a way for them to use me." She removed the stones from her hands and placed them back into the pouch.

I took her hands again and flipped them upwards. I gently brushed my lips against each palm. I raised my head and assured her that I too had worked with the sorcerers therefore knowing of their intentions.

"Don't worry about that right now, you need some rest and I'll have a bath and food ready when you awake,"

She merely nodded and allowed me to tuck her in.

"You are always good to me," she said staring at me.

I bent over and kissed her forehead.

"That is because I know what is truly in my heart."

"What?" she asked quietly.

With my face inches form her, I whispered.

"My heart seeks to stay here with you. I can't live without you by my side."


	10. Interruptions

**Interruptions**

A season has passed. I let the wall I had built around my heart down to Folken. Never had I expressed my true feelings to any man not even Keith who was a brother to me. Folken and I settled into a routine. Keith even came over for dinner a few times. I think he and Folken got along.

"So tell me Folken, are you really the one who designed the stealth guymeleffs?" Keith inquired one night.

"Yes that was my invention as well as a couple of others," he answered sipping his wine. We hardly ever drink wine but when Keith comes over he always brings us a bottle.

"What are the sorcerers up to Keith?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"We found a storage of guymeleffs stored within the palace, the sorcerers want to mass produce them but they know nothing of building them so my guess is that they want to find your sketches Folken," he explained to us.

"And I assume all three of them voted for this so you're powerless to stop it," I concluded.

"We sort of rearranged different matters of state to each person, I am mostly in charge with organization of the city, external and internal. For me to intervene would be overstepping my authority," Keith stated.

"Rest assured Keith, there are no copies left," Folken said.

"Let us just hope that."

"So next time you will bring Flora, Keith," I commanded as I walked him out the door.

"What?" he froze and spun around. "Why would I want to do that?"

I closed the door behind him and jabbed my finger into his chest.

"Are you telling me that you don't feel a slight attraction to her?" I accused. "Besides she suits you."

"Is that right?" he mused.

"Yes she is the only one who can make you stutter!" I exclaimed.

He narrowed his eyes at me and began to walk away. I slipped my arm into the hook of his elbow as I caught up with him.

"Seriously Keith, Flora is smart, intelligent and witty. She is right for you why don't you for once let down your act? Once she sees this, she'll know you aren't joking."

"I know, it's just that all this acting that I do makes everyone believe it is me," he sighed.

"So give it a try for her, you'll never know unless you try," I chided.

"Thanks for dinner Shayla, see you later," he hugged me briefly and disappeared into the dark.

I watched him slip into the dark void and then went back inside. Folken was washing the dishes when I entered the kitchen. A smile lit up on my face. I crept up slowly behind him and placed my hands over his eyes.

"Very funny," Folken said taking my hands off and kissing them.

"What are you hiding from Keith?" I whispered into his ear as I placed my chin on his shoulder.

"Can't hide from you, eh?" he asked stroking my palms with his thumb.

"I already know everything there is to know about you," I said.

"Do you now?" he sounded amused. He teasingly moved his hand up my arm. I wracked his hand with mine.

"Stop it, you know what I am talking about, the copies of the guymeleffs aren't all destroyed and you know where it is."

"I do, but it's not on paper, it's up here," he pointed to his forehead.

I laughed. "What?" he turned his face so we were nose to nose.

"Oh, just how all these gadgets that Zaibach used to conquer was invented by a man who wasn't even a citizen, just think of the irony. I would love to see the face of anybody who thinks that those were theirs."

"It is ironic isn't?" he questioned. I nodded and pulled my arms around his neck. He leaned closer and within seconds as his lips met mine I forgot of everything: Keith, the sorcerers and most of the missing link to my dream, who was I?

I hummed to myself as I inspected the plants in my garden, cutting ones that were ripe with a small knife and placing them in a small basket. I looked up at the sky and sighed. It was now fall and winter could be approaching. I turned my attention back on my flowerbed. I wanted to have as many picked before the snow pelted the ground. To tell the truth, I never liked winter because it brought back bad memories. I shook those thoughts from my head and resumed my work with the flowers. I was so concentrated on my work that I didn't notice the time past by. I glanced up to hear footsteps coming in my direction.

"Hungry?" Folken asked strolling over.

"A little bit," I tilted my head to view the sky the sun was beginning to set. "Let's eat outside."

"See that cross shape up there, that is the Northern Cross and it connects the stars of Altair, Deneb and Vega," Folken explained pointing into the vastness of the sky.

We lay side by side on our backs gazing at stars after we had eaten.

"What about Fanelia?" I asked turning my head to look at his profile.

"Fanelia is north of Zaibach, one day I will take you there," he replied turning his head as well.

"Really?"

"Of course… what's wrong?" he sensed my sudden silence.

"Nothing," I snuggled closer to him. He placed his arm around my shoulders. "This cottage has been my home for 15 years, it seems strange that there is still a whole world out there that I don't know of."

"One day Shayla I'll show you the entire world," he promised.

"It's a promise then." I said kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Shayndel," he breathed against my lips. His lips were inches from mine. He began to place small kisses from my chin down to the base of my throat.

"You really like saying that don't you," I asked as he continued to press his lips against my throat.

He mumbled and then his head was lifted as I pulled him in towards me. Here we were kissing passionately on the grass and the most unexpected interruption spoils everything. Rain.

"Folken… the rain," I reluctantly broke off. I pushed myself up and felt several drops hit my face.

"Oh my god, the flowers," I gathered up my skirt and ran over to the garden. I grabbed the flowers that were laid out on the ground and put them into the basket that contained the herbs and vegetables.

"Folken!" I shouted as the rain began to pour down hard.

"Go, I'll be right behind you!" he assured and I ran for the cottage. By the time we reached the door we were soaked.

"Well, that wasn't what I was expecting," he commented as I set the basket on the counter.

"Quickly, get out of your clothes!" I ordered.

Folken changed in the bathroom while I was in my room. I put on my warmest nightgown and then added a light robe over it. I started piling whatever blankets I could find on the bed. My hair was still wet. I undid my braid and began to dry my hair with a towel. After that I took my wet clothes to the bathroom.

"Folken are you done?" I asked knocking lightly on the door.

"Yes, hold one minute," he answered.

The door opened and he came out dressed grey tunic and beige trousers.

"Wait for me in the bedroom," I said rushing in to take care of the wet clothes. I managed to wring some water from them and then hung them up on a line that ran above the bathtub. I returned to my room and found him sitting on the edge of my bed drying off his arm.

"Your hair is all wet," I commented taking the towel from his hand and drying his hair for him.

"So is yours…but I know a better way to get warm." He grinned. He took the towel from me and began to dry the roots of my hair. When he was done he tossed the towel over his shoulder. I started to protest but he pulled me in with his arms wrapped around my waist. With Folken sitting he could still match my height. I placed my hands on his face and traced the purple markings delicately. I took my time running my thumb over his lips. I could feel the heat rising and Folken pulled me in closer, his body pressed to mine.

_I am walking through the forest; everywhere I look I see snow and trees. Alden! He is standing a couple of feet away from. I start running towards him but abruptly stop. Everything I see is red. My hands, the snow even the trees. I sink to my knees, too many bad memories. _

**Do not despair child**

_My head jerks up in surprise. In front of me was a dragon as majestic as Alden except its skin was lighter. Something about it seemed familiar to me._

**You are the dragon I called ** **Yes, the time has come are you ready**

_**For what**_

_**Pain and suffering**_

_**Are you the one that Alden spoke of?**_

_**No, be strong child**_

_**Wait how do I find you?**_

_**The dragon started to fade away from my sight.**_

**I'll find you**

_Keith is now in charge of affairs both inside and outside of Zaibach: he's kind of the leader of the army and controls turmoil stuff like that. Another soldier like Keith is in charge of trade. The three sorcerers are in charge of money, hearing the complaints of citizens, things like that. _


	11. Sacrifices for Love

Sacrifices For Love

Over the past couple of weeks, pain continued to shoot through my body and I had the urge to rip out my hair. Some days were good but most days were tiresome. I rarely slept at all. My hair is stringy against my temples, my eyes swollen with bruises. I couldn't take the pain anymore and found myself outside.

"Shayla come inside!" Folken yelled.

"Stay away!" I shouted raising the axe over my head once again ready to strike the next thing that came in my way. With amazing speed, Folken grabbed the axe away from me. I struggled to reach it but pain began to shoot up along the side of my body. My body went limp but luckily Folken caught me. I wrapped my arms around Folken's metallic arm, knowing that squeezing my hardest wouldn't hurt him.

"It hurts, Folken… so much…" I broke down and tears began streaming down my face. I buried my face into the crook of his shoulder. Folken rubbed my back and began to hum a tune. It wasn't a happy song but it wasn't sad either. The sound began to elude me and I found myself relaxing, the melody drawing the pain from my body.

_Please come now I think I'm falling I'm holding on to all I think is safe _

_It seems I found the road to nowhere_

_And I'm trying to escape_

I yelled back when I heard thunder 

_But I'm down to one last breath_

_And with it let me say_

_Hold me now Creed, One Last Breath_

I finished the last note and looked down to see Shayla snuggled against my chest, her arms resting lightly against her own body. She looked peaceful for that brief moment but I knew that it wouldn't last for long. It twisted my heart seeing her in such pain. I let out a sigh and stood up carrying her in my arms back inside the house. I wrapped her in a couple of blankets fearing that she might catch a cold and then tucked her into bed. Again I waited.

_Immense light surrounds me. I don't know whether my eyes are opened or closed. Somewhere I can hear a faint sound of something beating. It becomes louder and louder until it echoes. _

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

_Thump… thump…thump… thump…._

_What are these two separate beats, where am I?_

I wiped her forehead with a damp cloth. As I had guessed, Shayla caught fever and had been bedridden for a week now. She didn't seem to be having physical pains but was tossing and turning a lot. I would do anything to ease her pain but what could I do? I was a sorcerer once but nothing could be compared to Shayla's methods. "Come back to me Shayla," I whispered brushing some damp strands of her hair from her forehead.

_The world where sweet dreams occur: the meadow. All around me are flowers._

"_Come back to me Shayla."_

_Folken? Where was his voice coming from?_

"_Why am I still asleep, why don't I wake up?"_

**Something is holding you back.**

_My world suddenly changes no longer am I in a world of light but darkness envelopes me. From a distance an outline can be seen._

"_Who are you?"_

_From the shadows appears the dragon that given me the warning. All of a sudden, it became clear to me._

"_You are the chosen one."_

**No, look closer child.**

_I stared at the dragon and the sound of a beating heart started again._

"_You are one of his blood."_

**His descendant, this hatchling will bear his power. Do you understand why things were the way they were?**

"_Yes."_

**Do not worry child the pain will ease, I have gone through my cycle and will give birth soon, until then beware!**

I did not want to let go but I knew I couldn't stay in this sanctuary forever. I was wrapped in Folken's arms, my head resting lightly against his shoulder.

"I need some air let's go out into the dining area," I suggested turning my head to look at Folken.

With Folken supporting me, I managed to walk into the other room before being out of breath. Folken coaxed me to sit down luckily before my knees collapsed. Covered with a blanket, I pulled Folken down on the lounge chair.

"The pain will lessen now," I said.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I was in the dream world and I heard your voice telling me to come back but for some reason I couldn't wake up. Then the dragon from my other dreams came in and told me the reason,"

"This is the same dragon who told you that you would have pain and suffering?"

"It's complicated, you remember Alden?"

"Yes, it's not the same dragon as before?"

"No, this one is a descendant of Alden, she is carrying the chosen one."

"You have some connection with it?" he guessed.

"Yes, Alden gave me some of his blood which makes me connected to her. I was feeling pain because her child was growing inside of her."

"She said the pain would lessen?"

"Yes, she will give birth soon."

"Good," he murmured leaning in towards me for a kiss. I returned his kiss wrapping my arms around his neck while he encircled my waist with his arms. When we broke off, he rested his forehead against mine so our noses were touching.

"I hated seeing you in such pain." He finished.

"I am alright now," I smiled up at him and rested my head on his shoulder.

"You should go back to bed and rest some more," he replied lacing his fingers through my hair.

"As long as you stay with me," I said slyly lifting my head up again.

"Anything you say," he answered. He kissed me again before carrying me back into the bedroom. I slept soundly that night.

I started feeling better after I spoke to the dragon again but my mind was still spinning with questions. I didn't even know what her name was and her exact relationship with Alden. Nevertheless, I didn't dwell too much on that. Folken took such good care of me making sure I was eating properly and exercising. The weather had cooled down so sometimes we went for walks. I utterly enjoyed having Folken fussing over me. My heart would burst every time that he held me or kissed me. Was this love that I felt him, true love? I sighed, wrapping my robe tighter around my body.

"A lot on your mind?"

I turned around and there was Keith standing at the doorway.

"You could say that, what brings you by?" I asked beckoning him in.

"I heard from Folken about what happened, if I had known earlier I would have helped sooner," he said as we both took seats.

"It's all right, I am better now," I said touching his arm as a sign of thanks.

"Oh, Flora sent you some more herbs," I watched him fished out a package from his overcoat.

"Thank her for me. Did you take my advice?" I asked gazing at the package before placing it on the table.

"Well sort of, we have a mutual understanding of our feelings,"

"You have told her how you feel?"

"Not in so many words but I think she understands the jest of it,"

"What about her?"

"She is sending weird signals,"

"Give her some time she just needs think things through," I comforted.

"Yeah well… what about you and Folken?"

"Fine." I stated not wanting to go into any depth.

"Just fine?" he teased. I groaned silently, he was back to his usual teasing self.

"Folken is totally and utterly crazy about you **Shayndel**." He stressed.

"That is like the first time you called me by my real name Keith," I said softly knowing that he was being honest.

"Don't take his love for granted Shayla,"

"I know, Keith it's just, I can't risk anything until this chosen one is born and most importantly what will happen after?"

"Don't worry, that dragon will probably tell you or something like that. Just concentrate on things now," he said.

"Concentrate on what?" Folken interrupted. I looked up to see him standing in the doorway.

"On eating, want to stay?" I answered switching my glance to Keith.

"No thanks, I probably should go back and fix my problem," he coughed intently.

"Alright take care and give my thanks to Flora,"

"Goodbye Shayla, Folken" Keith strolled out the door as Folken saw him to the door.

"Interesting conversation?" Folken raised his eyebrow.

"Yes, I have a feeling things are going to better for Flora and Keith," I said holding out my hands. Folken was there immediately hands over mine.


	12. Those Three Words

Those Three Words

_I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy. I'll be your hope, I'll be your love be everything that you need. I love you more with every breath truly madly deeply do Savage Garden, Truly Madly Deeply_

I snuggled closer into the covers letting the warmth surround me. I snuck a peek at the stilled figure next to me. Folken laid perfectly motionless, was he really asleep? I shifted over until we were shoulder to shoulder. I propped up on my elbow and studied him. He was looked completely relaxed. I slide my fingers through his hair and leaned forward to lightly brush my lips against his. I lifted my head and met his gray eyes.

"Good morning," he murmured placing his fingers under my chin.

"Morning," I replied back as we kissed again.

I nestled my head closer into Folken's left shoulder. Life was great. I couldn't ask for more. Keith was right. I shouldn't think too much into the future. When the dragon is born, then I will decide what to do then. I felt my head being lifted up so I could see Folken from my sleeping position.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked tracing my jaw with his fingers.

"Well, I was thinking we should go shopping, we are low on supplies," I thought wistfully.

"We?" Folken asked surprised.

"Yes, don't you think it's time to see the new world, you can't stay here forever," I teased sitting up so I was looking down on Folken.

"If you are sure…" he trailed. Uncertainty lay within his eyes. I took his metal hand in mine and replied, "I'm sure."

I tilted my head up towards the sky, watching the clouds dance among and the rays of the sun shining down on my face. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in. It felt good to be out again. I heard shuffling behind and turned around; Folken was dressed in the same garments when I had found him in Dornkirk's palace. A green forest tunic and black trousers with a beige sheet covering his metal arm. My hand automatically crept to my throat where the pendant that Alden gave me hung. I don't remember how he actually gave it to me but Folken had told me that guymeleffs were powered by a dragon's heart and that Hitomi Kanzaki, a girl from the mystic moon also wore a pendant identical to mine, so it must be true. Alden had sacrificed his life for me and I have cherished it for as long as I can remember. I rarely ever take it off. I tucked the pendant inside the front of my dress.

"Ready to go?" I inquired.

"I think so," he replied looking around as if this was the last time he would see this place.

I took his hand in mine and we began to head into the city of Zaibach.

When we arrived, it was bustling with people. We walked from stall to stall looking at the different merchandise displayed. I brought some food and fabrics to make Folken some more clothing. We were relaxing, enjoying ourselves when Folken suddenly stiffened beside me. I looked in the direction of his gaze. Zaibach soldiers were headed in our direction. I drew Folken aside to the next stall available. The merchant upon seeing us started talking. Luckily, we had stumbled across a jeweller's stall.

"Young man how about this exquisite emerald necklace; it matches your lady's eyes,"

Folken having no choice but to take the necklace from the merchant's eager hands studied it closely. I snuck a peek and just saw the soldiers pass by. I turned the other way around and inwardly sighed in relief. Keith was strolling down the street.

"Darling there's Keith, go say hi to him, I'll take that necklace," I said nudging him away. He looked at me for a second and then over my shoulder. He nodded handing over the necklace and headed over to Keith. Keith saw him and then me. I saw him steer Folken away from the crowd.

"Are you going to buy that lady?" the merchant asked. I stared back at him and then the necklace. Emeralds were good for obtaining love not that I needed any of that. I had plenty of that.

"Not today sir but I was wondering if you had any tiger's eye?" I inquired.

The merchant's eyebrow rose in curiosity. "Tiger's eye, don't get many of those but I could check for you, if you wait a moment."

The merchant disappeared into his tent. I glanced over the rows of necklaces placed on velvet lining on the wooden stall.

"Where did you get that necklace lady?"

I jumped slightly retracting my fingers. I looked up to see the merchant back in front of my eyes. I noticed that his hands were empty. _Why do I feel so uneasy?_ I unconsciously place my hand over my necklace. Somehow it had come out when I was leaning over.

"It was from a friend," I replied. I scanned the crowd. No sign of Folken or Keith. I was becoming nervous. I could feel the merchant's eyes drilling into my back.

"I never seen that stone before, what kind is it?" he persisted.

"I am not sure, like I said it was from a friend. Excuse me, have a good day sir." I said hurriedly and walked away. I scanned over people's head, but nothing. _Where are Folken and Keith?_

I look behind me again and panic arose. A couple of soldiers were headed towards me or at least that was the feeling I got in the bottom of my stomach. I quickly pretended to be interested in some clothing from a close- by stall. From the corner of my eyes, I saw the merchant conferring with a soldier. I saw the soldier nod his head at the merchant's comment. He then joined the other soldiers. Their footsteps became louder until I could feel the weight of them right behind me.

"Excuse me miss?"

I turned around slowly. "Yes, sir?" I held my breath waiting.

"You have to come with us for questioning," one of the soldier said reaching out for my arm.

I jerked my arm away. "What do you mean? I haven't done anything wrong!" I exclaimed.

"We just want to ask you a few questions, come we mean you no trouble," he assured. _Yeah right._

I took notice that people were beginning to look at me with curiosity. I didn't want to attract anybody. There was only one solution.

"Alright, I'll come with you," I answered. The soldier nodded and ordered his other companions to give me room. I walked behind them except the soldier who confronted me. He reached out again to guide me. I saw my opportunity, ducking from his outstretched arm I sprinted in the opposite direction.

"Stop! Catch her!"

"Things are getting worse, the sorcerers are getting more suspicious Folken. You shouldn't come again, it's too dangerous." Keith said as we walked back to where I had left Shayla.

"What about you, Keith?" I asked.

"Don't worry about me, I can take care of myself, but you and Shayla make a deadly combination. You should consider leaving here for your sake and hers."

"It's not as easy as it seems, this has been her home for twenty years where will she go?"

"I don't know but…" Keith trailed off.

"What?" I asked.

"There's a crowd gathering, come on."

I followed Keith as he weaved between the crowds.

"Excuse me miss what is going on?"

"A woman just ran away for not cooperating with the sorcerers,"

I froze and began to push my way forward. Keith gripped my arm.

"You know this will blow your cover!" he hissed.

"Shayla can't go to the sorcerers, you don't know what they are capable of. I do." I twisted my arm away.

"I agree with you on that. All right you go get Shayla, I'll think of something to cover up but you have to leave with Shayla tonight. Meet me at the river when it is dark." He said.

I nodded and went into the swarm of people. _Shayla_

I was angry. She was dirty and scratched probably from struggling. Two soldiers were holding her arms. She squirmed in their grip and then all of a sudden she became still. That was her sign. She knew I was here. She always had the ability to sense me. I watched as the soldiers reluctantly let her go. She began to walk slowly with them. This was my chance. I sprinted towards her and grabbed her leading her away from the soldiers and into the thickness of the crowd. I remember the streets of Zaibach clearly and so I lead her through a maze of alleys. Eventually we found a demolished house near the outskirts of the city. Both of us, breathless from running sank to our knees.

"Are you alright?" I asked touching her shoulder gently.

Her hair shielded her face from me. She turned her head upwards and smiled at me. Those smiles that ran a chill down my spine.

"Fine," she answered shortly.

Silence came after and I finally broke it.

"Perhaps it wasn't such a good idea for me to come," I regretted.

"You had no idea that the soldiers would show up," she comforted gently.

We stared at each other for quite some time afterwards. I was struggling to say something but I was interrupted by the sound of footsteps. We both got up onto our feet.

"Folken, Shayla?"

"We're here," I announced stepping out to see Keith.

"Oh, good, search the whole place for you two!" He said sparing a second glance at Shayla who was standing slightly behind me.

"Is the coast clear?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yep, but hurry, soldiers are patrolling,"

"Thanks Keith, take care of yourself," Shayla said.

"Don't worry about me, go!"

As we walked past Keith I distinctly heard him say _nightfall river_.

I didn't talk on the way home. I had felt a sense of foreboding ever since Folken and I escaped. Perhaps the sign I had given Folken was misinterpreted. I meant for him to leave but instead he thought that he was to rescue me. When we arrived back home, I stalked into the house and locked myself in the bathroom. I sighed. I knew that Folken was trying to save me from the sorcerers' cruel methods. I walked over to the basin and washed my face and hands. I then unlocked the bathroom and went into my own room. I changed into my navy dress and applied herbal cream on my hands and face. It would help heal my cuts and bruises quicker. I made my way to the dining room. Folken's back was turned to me.

"Why did you do it?" I asked.

He turned around and looked me up and down.

"You all right?"

"Yes, just some bruises and cuts," Why was he avoiding my question?

"Listen Shayla it's too dangerous for us to be here, Keith said he can take us out we just have to meet him at the river." He said heading to the door.

"No." I said standing my ground.

"What!"

"Why don't you answer my question first?"

"Shayla we don't have time…"

"…I was trying to tell you to leave, I didn't intend for you to save me…"

"…I had to save you…"

"Why did you do it Folken?"

"Because I love you."

Amidst all the arguing and raising of our voices I seem to only hear that.

"What did you say?"

He blinked. "I had to save you."

"No, after that,"

He looked at me with compassion. He walked over and wrapped me in his embrace.

"I love you Shayla."

I drew a deep breath preparing for my next words.

"You have to go."

He took an arm's length back still holding my arms.

"What do you mean me? What about you?" he demanded.

I reached out and touched his cheek with the back of my fingertips.

"Someone has to look out for danger, you go get Keith at the river and I'll wait here for you."

"But…"

I silenced him with my finger.

"No buts, I don't want to leave without saying goodbye to my home."

He nodded.

"All right, I won't be long." He bent over and kissed me.

"Take care," I said as he went out the door.

I watched as he became smaller and smaller. When he was finally out of my sight, I collapsed onto a chair and cried.

"I love you too Folken"


	13. Uncertainties

**Uncertainties**

After all the tears had dried, I slowly made my way to the bedroom. I swept one last look around my room and walked out of my home. The only home I had ever had, all for the one I loved. Grandma Rose told me once that love stirs the deepest emotions; happiness, sadness, even anger. I cried that I had found love but that I would also lose it. I was sacrificing myself for him. I glanced over at my garden and then in the direction where Folken left. I slowly began to take tiny steps away in the opposite way. With one last look at my cottage I made for the city. As I predicted, soldiers had been ordered to comb the outskirts of the city. I started to run away although I secretly wanted them to catch me. As they hauled me away I peered behind me again. _Be safe, Folken._

They led me through so many hallways and doors that I soon lost track. Finally I was shoved into a room. I blinked my eyes to adjust to the darkness. I studied my surroundings. There was a table and a chair with some candles lit.

"I have been waiting for this moment for some time."

I looked into the shadow where the voice came from and out stepped a sorcerer. As he approached me the light flickered on his face. He was bony and his head was bald. His eyes were a deep brown but the moment I laid my eyes on him I knew he only wanted one thing: power.

"I can't say I am flattered." I replied dryly.

A shuffle. Two more sorcerers appeared. The one who had spoken to me sat down on the chair with the two flocking his side.

"Tell me, where is Folken?"

"I don't know," I replied. It was half true. I knew he went to find Keith by the river but I didn't know the exact location.

The sorcerer narrowed his eyes at me and leaned forward.

"You lie, tell me where he is?"

"Why does it matter to you? It's not him you want."

"Indeed," he answered. I felt a chill run through my spine as I catch the malicious glint in his eyes.

"Which is why he will come for you once he knows that we have you in our custody."

I made no reply. This was the sacrifice I made and I prayed to the gods that Folken would never come back.

"While we are waiting for him, perhaps you could show us your pretty necklace,"

I protectively placed my hand over my neck.

"You have no power over this," I snarled.

"But your body isn't physically strong or capable of surpassing that stone." He stood up, bent down and jerked my head up as his hand clawed into my hair.

"You aren't the only one who knows about dragons," he whispered in my ear before letting me fall to the ground. My breathing was heavy as I touched the sore spot on my head.

"Take her to the chamber."

I paced back and forth, clenching and unclenching my fists. I heard a scuffling noise and turned in relief to see Keith.

"What took you so long?"

"Sorry I was held up, if you and Shayla leave now you would be able to have at least a day ahead of the soldiers,"

"Soldiers have already been set out?"

"Yes."

"Then we must hurry, Shayla is waiting for us."

We walked in silence back to the cottage. As I saw the shape of it in the distance I began to have this feeling of dread. I impulsively ran.

"Hey Folken!"

I ignored Keith and kept running until I reached the house. I walked inside. It was quiet, too quiet. I stalked into the bedroom to find it empty. She was gone.

I sat down on the bed in shock. Why did she leave?

"Folken, what was the hurry?" Keith said as he came into Shayla's room.

"She left." I said quietly.

"Shayla would never leave this place unless she had to go down to the river to fetch water or to…"

"Go to the city." I finished locking eyes with Keith.

"Damn her! She has turned herself in!" Keith cursed.

"I should have taken her with me." I regretted.

"You couldn't have known Folken." He consoled.

But I could have. After she said she loved me, why didn't she want to be with me?

"What should we do now?" I asked finally.

Keith stroked his chin, deep in thought.

"We have to clear this place, sooner or later soldiers will find it, I know a place we can stash the stuff and after that I don't know."

_I don't know either._

…**_give up, there is no one to save you…_**

My vision was blurry, my body weak and my mind was aching to be freed. Two days I was held captured and they were the longest two days of my life. They whispered foul words in my ear hoping I would sway, but I held my heart in stone. I was still hoping, hoping that someone, anyone would save me from this dreaded misery. My lids began to grow heavy. I felt so tired.

_I am standing in a place of darkness and somehow I know where I am. The halls of the dead. I feel shadows everywhere._

"_You mustn't give up, child."_

_I turned around and saw my grandmother._

"_My body can no longer bear the pain. So much pain, grandma I want it to end."_

"_I know child, your journey has been hard and difficult but you must believe he will come for you."_

"_He will not, he cannot," I protested. _

"_Is your love for him so weak Shayndel?!"_

"_Love… I did not even say I loved him," I replied sorrowfully._

"_You can still say those words to him. Let me show you something."_

_An image suddenly appeared before us. It was Folken, when he was still working for Zaibach. He was crouching and in his arms I saw two people. I looked closer, they were cats._

"_Lord Folken, you must leave us. Don't worry about us."_

_I watched Folken looked sadly down at them and then the image changed to him sitting in a guymeleff. He was flying it away and to my surprise he cried. The image began to fade away._

"_He cared for them deeply in fact I think he even loved them. You saw what their deaths did to him, if it was not for helping his brother he would have surely forfeited his will to live. Is this what you want to do when he hears of your death?"_

"_No, he would surely not do something like that," I denied._

"_People make sacrifices for love. He will sacrifice his life for your love even in death."_

"_I so want to be him, but how can I do this?"_

"_You must survive. Turn back and hold on."_

"_To what?"_

"_You want to hold on to the moment where you will see him again and he will take you in his arms and kiss the pain away. You must think of that. Turn around and walk back to the light."_

"_What light?"_

"_Goodbye child. May you embrace love as it has embraced you." Swiftly she faded into darkness. I stared at the bright beam aimed directly at me. I began to walk._

_Deliver me, out of my sadness. Deliver me, from all the madness._

_Deliver me, courage to guide me. Deliver me, strength from inside me. _

_All of my life I was in hiding. Wishing there was someone just like you_

_Now that you're here, now that I've found you, I know that you're the one to pull me through._

_Deliver me loving and caring. Deliver me, giving and sharing._

_Deliver me, the cross that I'm bearing._

_Deliver me, deliver me, oh deliver me. Deliver me by Sarah Brightman_

I tapped my finger on Keith's shoulder. I signalled him to follow me. Two days I had waited, waited for news and finally I found it. She had been captured and taken to Dornkirk's palace. Keith first yelled at me for being foolish but when I told him of Dilandau and what the sorcerers did to him, he immediately paled and said he would help me. Our plan was this: get into the palace, find Shayla and take her to the floating fortress that Keith "borrowed" with the help of his loyal soldiers. I weaved through the passageways with ease and Keith was trailing me close by. Suddenly I halted.

"What is it?" he asked anxiously peering over my shoulder.

"Well, well if it isn't Commander Keith and who's your friend?" That voice sounded familiar, where had I heard that voice before?

A figure stepped out of his hiding stop.

"You!" I said in rage.

"Why yes, nice to meet you Folken,"

"You know him?"

"He was a spy, that day at the market he was posing as a merchant that's how Shayla got captured in the first place."

"Now that you're here, the sorcerers will thrilled to hear that you have arrived as well,"

That did it. I quickly grabbed his throat with my metal hand and slammed against the wall.

"You will take me to Shayla, or I'll choke you to death." I warned tightening my hold on him.

"I would do as he says Justin," Keith advised. This voice contained surprised, I could tell in his voice.

Justin merely nodded his head slightly. I released my hand but gripped his arm shoving him in front of me.

"Take us now," I commanded.

"Remind me never to get you angry," Keith muttered to me.

"You would do that same thing, if it happened to you." I replied.

_Hold on Shayla, I am coming._

"We are here, she is in here," Justin stated.

"What are we going to do with him?" Keith asked.

"Simple." I hit him on the back on the head with my metal hand.

"Why didn't I think of that?" he complained.

I pushed the door open and hissed at the sight. Shayla lay bound to an iron slab. Shackles on her wrists and ankles and there were cuts all over her. I walked over to her and began to break them off.

"What have they done to her?" Keith whispered not moving from his position at the door.

I felt her pulse, weak but still alive.

"She is still alive, hurry we must take her out of here." I carried her in my arms and we began to walk the passages again. Sometime after, she began to stir. She groaned.

"Hold on love," I whispered to her.

"Folken, we have company," Keith warned.

"Let's go."

We ran. Soldiers were coming from all over the place blocking our paths.

"Keith I'll distract them while you slip out and bring the fortress here, I will find you."

"Right. Stay safe." He said before running off in the opposite direction.

"You too." I began to run again.

"There he is, after him!"

I twisted and turned so many corners until upon some miracle I ended up in the place, which was my very death. This was the place where I had killed Dornkirk.

"You are trapped Folken," In front of me, I saw the sorcerers come out with soldiers behind them. I turned around and more soldiers blocked my other exit.

"You will not take her." I laid Shayla on the ground and unsheathed my sword well one of Keith's swords. I had sworn before never to resort to fighting again but for the one I love that was at near death I had to.

"Come Folken, don't tell me that all your work was for nothing," one of them sneered.

"What are you getting at?"

"Did you not make the Fate Alteration Machine so you could change fate, well we are simply using your idea to further our goals. She will be the key."

"Dornkirk is gone, accept it. We do not have to right to choose the fate of others."

"This is your final chance, give her up."

"No."

"Attack him."

So many of them but I fought to protect her. As they swarmed around me, this blocked my vision of Shayndel and before I knew it, the sorcerers were carrying her towards the machine.

I vaguely remember hearing Folken's voice but the voice I was hearing now wasn't his. I slowly adjusted to my surroundings. My body did not respond to whatever was happening. I tried hard to focus but realized that my efforts were hopeless for I was strapped to the Fate Alteration Machine.

"Stop this, you will be destroyed," I pleaded the last of my strength. The sorcerers said nothing and proceeded to leave me chained up.

_Help me!_

I cried to no one in particular. I lay there for a long time. In the background I could hear the clashing of swords and the running of feet across the floor. I jerked suddenly when a large cranking noise started. I closed my eyes; they were starting the machine and they were powering it by using my pendant.

_Get out of here Folken!_

I begged silently.

Shouts were called out followed by what seemed like an earthquake. I couldn't see anything except for what was in front of me. One last time I attempted.

_Give me strength._

Power flowed through my body, my pendant fused with light and with immeasurable strength I broke free. I staggered up and looked down.

The dragon had appeared from my silent cry. Thousands of soldiers were taken down by here and Folken. He was safe; he was fighting with the sorcerers. They now lay sprawled across the ground away from the machines. Without time to react, the fate alteration machine that I was standing on just collapsed, perhaps from the power that was emitted. I fell.

The same warmth that I felt as a child when Alden was curled around me to keep warm in the winter. I snapped my eyes open. The dragon was lying on her side; there was a pool of blood spreading near her belly.

"No!" I reached over touching her for signs of her unborn child. None.

"This cannot happen, Alden help me. How do I fix this?"

The pendant swung out and pointed at her. I understood and remembered what he had told me.

**My life, I will sacrifice and you will carry my lifeblood until another one bears my line. You will know when to give it to him, but until then keep it safely. Remember you are one of us.**

I took off my necklace and held it over the dragon's belly.

"For the life you sacrificed, give this unborn life again."

Light enveloped the both of us and then the dragon immediately began to stir again. There was no trace of blood and I placed my hand down to check again. Thump. Thump.

**I am forever in your debt**

You saved my life, a life for a life. So much depends on him 

The dragon stood now on its fours.

**Hang on, I will get us out **

I clutched one of her legs and she flew out of the hole. The whole place was demolished, soldiers were scattered all over the place.

"Shayla!" Folken rushed over and took me in his arms. I hugged him back and cherished the moment that I had held on to. We were interrupted when the floor began to shake as debris was falling from above.

I am called Elke and I will name this one Arndis. I do not think we will meet again. Goodbye Shayndel

Goodbye 

The dragon spun around and ran back into the darkness. I blanked out right after that.


	14. Beginnings

Beginnings

I could not describe what I felt when she collapsed in my arms. All I knew was that she was safe and nothing else mattered. I carried her in my arms as I escaped from the demolishing palace. I was now standing outside and looking out at the destruction when a shimmer in the sky appeared.

"Folken!"

**I peered out and saw Keith standing at the edge of the landing area of a fortress. He had come back. I waited until it was close enough for me to jump and leapt on. I still had Shayla in my arms. Her arms were wrapped around my neck and her head was resting on my shoulder.**

"Is she alright?" Keith asked as soon as we were high up in the air again.

"Yes, she just fainted. She is asleep and I think she will be for a while."

I stroked her hair.

_You are safe._

Jerking up, my eyes were not accustomed yet to the light and so I reached my hand out to grasp something. Nothing, I was merely touching air.

"Shayla"

It was Folken. I tried to speak, but when I attempted to I began to cough. My throat was sore.

"Water, she needs water. Bring the cup over." He ordered placing an arm around my waist so he could hold me upright.

I felt the cup being placed under my lips. I eagerly leaned forward and began to drink.

"Slowly. Not to fast," he cautioned. After I had drained the cup, I rubbed my eyes with my palms.

"Where am I?" I asked. I could see now and I was in a dark room.

"You are on a floating fortress,"

"Floating fortress? Keith!" I exclaimed recognizing his voice.

"Yes, you have been asleep for quite a while now. Folken has been taking care of you," he answered. I saw him standing at the edge of the bed.

I turned my body slightly in Folken's arms and gestured for Keith to come closer.

"What has happened?" I asked noticing the shared look between the two men.

"Dornkirk's palace is utterly destroyed, I am not sure about survivors, though we escaped before it was too late."

"We?"

"Yes, soldiers loyal to me, they were willing to help though I didn't want them to,"

"Where are we headed for?"

"Austuria is our best bet right now. In fact, we could go anywhere we wanted with this invisible detector."

"I am in debt to you, Keith."

"You must rest now,"

With that he left the room. It was just the two of us. I found that I couldn't say anything. After all, I had left without a word.

"Shayla,"

I turned so we were looking eye to eye. I touched the tips of my fingers to his cheek like before.

"I don't know what to say,"

He took my hand into his and kissed the knuckles of my hands lightly.

"Then don't. Just sleep."

He laid me down on the bed and drew the covers.

"Sleep." He commanded placing a kiss on my forehead. I closed my eyes.

I must have slept for a long time because it felt like forever. I would wake up once in a while and I would find Folken sitting by my side. Every time I looked at him, I felt guilty. He had gone out of his way to save me and all I did to repay him was to reply that I didn't know what to say? Why hadn't I said I loved him earlier? I turned to my side burying my head into the covers. Would there be forgiveness?

_People make sacrifices for love. He will sacrifice his life for your love even in death. Embrace love as it has embraced you._

_**I had walked around mindlessly before I came to the main deck and somehow ended up where all the guymelefs were kept. I sat down next to the leg of one and leaned my head against it feeling the cool metal against my skin. For quite some time, I couldn't stop thinking about Grandma's words to me. Her words still echoed in my mind.**_

"How could I have been so stupid?" I buried my head into my knees, my hands gripping the base of my head.

I looked up to see Folken bending over me.

"Folken, how did you know where to find me?" I asked.

"I didn't. I have been looking everywhere for you." I saw the depth of concern and worry in his eyes and my eyes began to mist.

"What's wrong? Did I do something? Shayla, answer me!" He demanded settling down beside me and taking me into his arms. I allowed myself to melt into his arms, but jerked away again.

"Why are you so good to me?" I begged him.

His face was clouded with confusion.

"What's this? I love you and you love me."

I laughed haughtily. I stood up with my back to him.

"When the sorcerers were… when they captured me I thought I was going to, no I knew I was going to die." I began to elaborate when I was interrupted.

"Shayla," Folken said coming up behind me.

I spun around facing him. "Will you listen? Listen to me speak. Please?" I pleaded.

He nodded and I continued once again turning my back to him for I couldn't look at him directly.

"Grandma Rose came to me when I knew I was dying. She told me that your love for me was so strong that you would sacrifice your life. I was afraid, afraid of loving, ever since you came into my life. And when you said those words to me, I just got scared. Oh, Folken, can you forgive me?" Letting out all my feelings to him, I found myself crying again.

I brought myself to look at his face and I couldn't read his expression. I held my breath as he walked over to me. In a matter of seconds, he had his arms wrapped around me.

"I forgive you." We held each other for the longest time. Finally Folken pulled away to touch my face to dry my tears.

"From now on, there will be no secrets between us," he said.

"I promise." I said.

"And I as well." He replied back kissing me.

I broke away abruptly and placed my fingers on his lips to stop his protest. I touched his face lovingly with my hands. I finally knew what I wanted to say.

"I love you Folken."

He smiled and bent down so our lips were almost touching.

"And I love you Shayla."

…_give up woman, there is no one to save you…_

I shot up from bed sweating and breathing harshly. Arms gathered behind me. I struggled impulsively.

"It's me, I am right here."

I sighed in relief. I leaned against Folken's warm body and closed my eyes. He stroked my hair and whispered in my ear. "A nightmare?"

I nodded. He laid me down again and pulled me closer to him. I buried my face into his shoulder.

"Hold me tighter Folken. Only you make me feel safe."

His arm tightened around my waist at my request.

"Shayla?"

"Hmmm?" I lazily replied tilting my head to look up at him.

"Did the sorcerers hurt you?" his voice sounded grim.

"No, but they slapped me around if I didn't answer their questions. They drugged me hoping to get information about you. They whispered foul words into my ear. What exactly happened after you found me and Elke left?"

"The place was completely demolished, no one could have survived. Elke, she is the dragon that came to rescue you?" he asked.

I touched the hollow spot that the necklace once hung.

"I gave her child my pendant. I have done Alden's will."

"I'll buy you a new necklace," he decided when his hand strayed to the base of my neck.

"You don't have to do that?" I protested.

"I will, the merchants in Palas are many," he insisted stroking my cheek gently with his thumb.

"We will not go to Fanelia?" I questioned.

"Should I? Will my brother accept me?" he sighed dropping his hand.

I took his hand and gently kissed the palm of his hand.

"You will never know unless you go. It is time to face Van again."

"You would follow me?" He gazed deep into my eyes.

"Yes. I wish to see your homeland and your brother. Did you not promise me that you would show me the world Folken?" I chided.

"That I did."

"Then it is decided." I closed my eyes and snuggled into Folken.

Knock. "Come in." Keith called out.

I entered his chamber to find him sitting at his desk writing. He lifted his head to see who had come in.

"I needed to get some air. Being locked up in that room won't help me." I justified.

"As long as you feel alright?"

"Yes."

"You are probably hungry, sit down." He gestured to a nearby table and chair.

I took a seat at the table and he quickly joined me with a plate filled with bread, cheese and fruits along with a cup of water. I graciously accepted the food and began to eat. I took a long drag of water and set down my cup.

"Thank you for saving all my personal belongings."

"Oh, I really did nothing except keep them here. It was Folken who went through and picked out what he thought you needed." He dismissed.

"You took a great risk helping us Keith."

"I know, Leo caught me stealing the fortress when I was on my way to save you."

"What happened?"

"He let me go when he heard the sorcerers had taken you."

"Still, the tribunal will not show mercy once they hear you helped out a witch and a traitor of Zaibach."

"I think this would be inevitable, there is only once choice,"

"What?" I asked alarmed.

"Civil war. No doubt there are still followers of Dornkirk."

"You will fight against Leo?

"I don't know… first we must decide where you will go?"

"Fanelia."

"Folken's homeland? Well, I'll go instruct the pilot." He stood up and I followed him out his room.

"Keith, you must promise me something."

"What?"

"You must go see Flora after this is all over."

"Of course, you have my word." He then turned and walked down to the main deck.

"I hope this is close enough for you." Keith shouted through the wind as the fortress lowered closer to the ground. This was the castle that the famous Austurian Knight Allen Schezar occupied before Zaibach soldiers burned it down.

"This is fine. We can make for the city through the forest. I know the roads," Folken answered.

I swung my pack filled with clothing and personal items of mine over my shoulder. I hugged Keith and thanked his soldiers.

"Take care Keith," I said saddened by thought I may not see him ever again.

"Fanelia was the right choice for you Shayla. The farther you are from Zaibach the better. You and Folken can start anew and not worry about your pasts," he said.

I hugged him again and let Folken step in. They clasped hands. It was their way of friendship. We eventually made it to the ground. I looked around our surroundings and already I knew it was different. I glanced over at Folken and smiled. I knew I could depend on him. I took his hand and with my other waved goodbye to Keith. He waved back and then disappeared. Folken pulled me to his side wrapping his arm tightly around me as a huge gust of wind over swept us. I leaned my head against his shoulder and we stood there for a while.

"Are you ready?" he asked loosened his grip and looked in the direction of our destination. I entwined my fingers in his.

"I am ready, show me." I smiled at him to reassure his slight nervousness. With one look back, he led me away, away from the one home I had ever to a new place. A new beginning.


	15. The Emerald Forest

The Emerald Forest

I carefully studied the patterns of the leaf and then consulted my notes on herbs. I frowned not being able to find a match. I would ask Ruhm later. When Folken and I first arrived in the wolf village, Ruhm would not believe that Folken was still alive. He had to prove it by his wings. After that, the whole village welcomed us and they gave us a small shack to live in. I stiffened as I felt a presence coming, but relaxed when I sensed the familiar aura. I stood up smoothing the front of my dress and waited. He emerged in the clearing distracted. He was dressed in tanned trousers and a dark crimson tunic. He had his sword at his side and the pendant remained hanging from his neck.

"Greetings Van," I spoke softly.

He jumped slightly and halted when he spotted me. He paused for a second before walking over to me.

"You are here to see Folken," I inquired. He nodded.

"Good, follow me." I led him through the clearing to a group of shacks.

"I hope this time you will at least try to listen to your brother," I persuaded. He became rigid at the mention of brother.

"He is a changed person. Put the past behind you Van, you need not dwell on it," I advised him.

I watched a various array of emotions fill his face.

"I am sorry for what I said to you at the market,"

I blinked in surprised at his last comment. The first time Folken and Van met, it wasn't exactly the usual sibling reunion. Van was shocked when he saw Folken and then it turned to anger. It wasn't until I intervened that it turned ugly.

"_Folken came back not once but twice to make amends. Why are you so afraid?" I confronted Van. _

"_And what would you know about? You are just some woman **he** picked up," he sneered._

_I saw Folken clench his fist. I moved quickly to stop him._

"_That was most rude Van," Folken snarled as I placed my hand around his arm._

"_No more than you deserve," Van shot back._

"_Let us leave Folken," I spoke quietly to him. He looked at Van for a moment and then turned away from him._

"_Are you happy? All he wanted was to see you again, to ask for your forgiveness. You do not wish to hear what he says only because you are scared of the truth." I said harshly to him._

"Shayndel?"

"Perhaps you shouldn't be apologizing to me, but to Folken,"

He didn't reply and I took it as a sign to enter. His back was turned to us and he seemed to be writing something on paper for he was scribbling away. I approached him and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Folken, Van is here to see you."

He seemed to freeze when I mentioned Van's name. He stood up abruptly turning to face him.

"I'll leave you two to talk," I patted Folken on the arm. He looked down at me and I gave him a smile for encouragement. Sweeping past both of them, I left the room. Once I was outside, I lingered for a moment.

"So he finally decided to come," Ruhm commented.

I turned around and gave him a small smile.

"Yes, let's just hope they don't tear down the shack!"

"You wanted to speak with me?" I finally broke the silence between us.

"I…." He stammered at a loss of words.

"So you are married?" I asked trying to get the conversation started.

He blushed slightly and stared down at the gold band on his left hand. "Oh… yes. Her name is Alethea and she has draconian blood. "

"How is that possible? I thought our mother was the only descendant of Atlantis left," I cringed slightly at the mention of our mother. I wasn't sure how Van would react to that.

"These times have changed Folken," he paused to look at me. He was almost as tall as I was and he looked like our father.

"Indeed. Then you should know I am not the same person I was during Zaibach's conquering. I am a different man like yourself,"

"Shayndel helped you didn't she?" he inquired.

"Yes," I stated.

"Thea has the same affect on me," I smiled at this use of the nickname.

"I can't speak for my actions but I can tell you what you want to know," I offered.

"I want to know everything," Van demanded. I smiled at his tone of voice, which sounded almost the same when he was a little boy. Perhaps this was going better than I thought.

Later when I had returned, I found the shack intact and without Van. Folken was sitting at the table again, but he was staring into space.

"Van left already?" I asked.

He snapped out of his daze and smiled up at me.

"No, he had to tend to some matters but we had a good talk."

"So you are making progress?" I asked touching his face lovingly.

"Yes, I believe so," he pulled me onto his lap.

"So what did you talk about?" I asked.

"He wanted to know everything and so I started from the beginning," he explained.

I shifted so I was looking at him.

"Does he understand?"

"Some of it, but he was very young when I left. That affected him deeply." He answered kissing the crown of my head

"Will he come again?" I wondered.

"I hope so."

For the past couple of days, Van would come see Folken. Each time, he would stay a bit longer and once he stayed for dinner. I could see that the two were getting along. Van was more relaxed and carefree and would even play jokes on Folken. He didn't mind for all he wanted was his brother's forgiveness.

"Next time you will bring your wife Van." I suggested.

"Perhaps next time." He answered.

"Want her all to yourself, eh?" I teased.

Van blushed slightly and mumbled that he had to go. This made me laugh harder.

The two brothers left the site. Later that night, I found I could not get to sleep. Restless, I gently sneaked out walking around hoping it would make me sleepy but I just ended up sitting on the logs of the campsite. I sat there wide awake until the crack of dawn when my head finally drooped. Thump. Thump.

I jumped up startled. I looked around confused. I realized I was still in my nightgown and remembered. Thump. Thump. The ground shook slightly beneath my feet. I immediately knew it was a dragon.

"Shayla!"

I headed in the direction of Folken's voice.

"I'm here," I emerged to see him rush up to me in his disarranged clothing.

"I have to hurry and see this problem with Ruhm,"

"I am coming with you." I insisted.

"No, it is dangerous," he objected.

"You forget that I might be able to communicate with it," I pointed out.

"Yes, I have forgotten that. Your dress, it doesn't matter now, come on." He urged and grabbed my hand.

So we rushed over to the site and saw a dragon. She was female and smaller in size than Elke. Her belly seemed swelled. I walked up slowly to her, my gaze never wavering.

"It's alright, she knows what she is doing," Folken said calming the crowd.

We mean you no harm

She continued to study me and I stood there patiently.

**You are Alden's chosen**

You knew him

**We all know of him **

Then you have heard of Elke

**Yes, rest assured child. She had bore a male.**

I am glad.

**Whereabouts am I**

Fanelia

**There is some draconian blood within their kings**

She began to sniff me and her eyes roamed the crowd. She pinned her gaze on Folken and then swayed back to me.

**His scent is on you. Is he your mate?**

I flushed slightly.

Yes

**Draconian blood in him as well. He is a formidable mate for you**

Your approval means much to me

The dragon tossed her head in the sky.

_I only tolerate your kind because you say they mean no harm. The last time I encountered your kind wasn't so welcoming._ _They were attacking me, threatening my child_

Where?

**West from here**

May I?

I stepped closer and placed my hands on her stomach. Its heart beat strongly and I could sense it was male.

You will bear a strong hatchling

**I fear there are fewer mates around. Our females are diminishing**

I wish I could help

**There is nothing child. I will find a cave and bear my child. The rest is unclear**

She stalked away and the people let out a sigh of relief. I gestured for Folken and I told him what the dragon told me.

"What should we do?" I asked.

"I will tell Van immediately."

Nightfall approached again and Folken had gone to tell Van the news. I sat at the table absently brushing my hair. I twisted around in my chair when I heard voices outside. I stood up and approached the door slowly.

"When will you leave?"

"I am not sure I have to discuss it with Shayla,"

"Well goodnight then"

"Goodnight, Ruhm."

Folken opened the door to see me standing in the middle of the room.

"You didn't have to wait for me," He came over and planted a kiss on my cheek.

"What did Van say?" I asked anxious for his answer.

"He has to discuss it with his councillors. However there is another matter of discussion. I think you should sit down." He replied taking a seat on the bed.

I sat back down on the chair. "What is it?"

"Van wants us to move in to the castle," he announced.

"What exactly did you say?" I asked.

"I mentioned that you had contact with dragons. He thought it easier if we live there and figure out what to do." He explained.

"Interesting, perhaps this is Van wanting to build a relationship." I pondered.

"Perhaps," he shrugged undoing his boots and starting to unlace his tunic. He paused from his undressing and said in a husky voice, "Come here,"

I complied and sat in his lap as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"So what did you and the dragon discuss for so long?" he whispered in my ear.

"Nothing much"

"Really she seemed to stare at both of us for quite some time,"

I tried to turn away but his firm grip on my waist prevented me.

"It's embarrassing Folken," I confessed.

"You can share anything with me, why was she looking at me for?" he asked curious.

"She asked me if you were my mate." I said in a rush.

He raised an eyebrow.

"What?" I asked my heart beating wildly from his intense stare.

He tilted my chin up and looked down intently at me.

"You'll always be mine."

He pulled me close and we kissed deeply. His hands roamed up and down my back while my hands played with the fringes of his tunic. Air permitted us to break our kiss. Breathing harshly, I slipped the tunic off him and threaded my hands through his hair. He picked me up and laid me down on the bed. He placed his weight directly on top of me.

"Is this comfortable for you?" he asked shifting. I nodded tugging gently on the back hairs of his neck. He bent forward and planted light kisses along my neck.

"Shayla," He lifted his head again.

"What is it, love?" I asked noticing hesitant in his voice.

"I don't want to hurt you,"

I saw in his eyes that he was afraid of what to do.

"We'll learn together, come to me," I pulled him closer with my arms and held him to my heart.

Who can say where the road goes, only time 

A warm breeze tickled my skin. I shifted and found myself burying deeper into something hard. It didn't feel like a pillow. I opened my eyes slowly and found myself looking at Folken's chest. I glanced down and up flushed at the sight. The only thing that covered us was a thin blanket. I tried to move, but Folken's arms remained locked around my waist. I met his open eyes and blushed as he trailed his eyes down my body.

"You are beautiful." He said stroking my cheek.

"Have you thought of your decision?" I asked anxiously.

"For what?" he asked moving his hands along my arms.

"About Van?"

He chuckled. "I was a little busy last night."

I blushed again.

I dried my wet hair as I studied Folken. He was sitting near the lake picking at the grass. I sat down beside him and continued to administer to my hair.

"The more I think about it the more the idea doesn't seem right to me" he spoke up.

"Van invited you to come live with him," I pointed out.

"What will his councillors say? Once the people hear that I have been alive all this time," he asked.

"They will say what they want to say. It's Van's decision to decide what to do." I reminded him.

"But will he make the decision based his own feelings or for the good of the country?"

"Folken you remember that night when you taught how to catch a fish?" I wrapped my arms around his metal arm.

"I remember."

"Well catching that fish is the same as you coming to stay with him. You will never know until you try."

"I hope so for your sake."

"The summers are extremely humid." Folken answered as we treaded through the forest. All around me I saw green, the colour of emeralds.

"You and Van use to play here?" I inquired tilting my head up to him.

"Yes, we would lie on the grass and watch the stars," he said.

I glanced over his shoulder for an instant and something caught my eye.

"Folken, what's that?" I gestured for him to look behind him. He didn't say anything, just simply stared at it. I tugged at his hand. He snapped out of his daze and led me over to it. There were many slabs of stones erected and a wide iron fence surrounding it.

"This is where the royal family is buried," he said softly as we stood side by side. I swept my eyes over the names and came upon a familiar name.

"Folken, your name is here," I pointed out to him. His eyes flickered over his small slab and then rested on his parent's. I massaged his back to comfort him and looked away to give him a private moment. Crunching footsteps came to my hearing. I left Folken to be alone and greeted the visitor.

"I thought you were going to meet us at the gates of the castle." I asked.

"Change of plans," Van answered and then he saw Folken.

"We found his name on the graves. It has been over ten years since he has been here, give him a moment of peace," I advised.

He nodded curtly but never removing his eyes on his back.

"So have you decided what you will say about Folken's emergence from death?" I mentioned casually.

"No, but I'll just announce it at the council tomorrow and let them have a heart attack," I gave him a confused but amused look.

"I am looking forward to seeing the castle of Fanelia. The only palace I have seen is Zaibach's, but it is demolished." I sighed.

"Folken told me that you have lived in the same place since you were a little girl. Your home shall be here then." He stated.

"Thank you." I saw his glance move to Folken. "Go to him."

"What?"

"You aren't the only one who has lost his parents. Folken has been without them for so long. Go comfort your brother Van," I pushed him forward.

I watched with happiness as Van approached Folken and the two brothers embraced.

The castle was enormous gleaming of white stone and rows of plants.

"Alethea restored mother's gardens, we are to meet her there," Van said leading us through the intricate paths. Everywhere there were flowers blooming of all sorts of colour. I stopped and admired a white rose bush.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" I turned to the mysterious speaker.

Her voice was soft and sweet. Her black hair flowed down her back to her hip pinned with white flowers. She was dressed in a sleeveless blue shift and her only jewellery was her royal ring and the pendant. Her eyes were like a magnet drawing anyone to her. They were so green like emeralds.

"You must be Alethea," I replied going up to her an exchanging a kiss on the cheek with her.

"Shayndel, I have been waiting for your arrival ever since you came," she said clasping my hands.

"I have heard much of you," I squeezed back.

"We must talk. Folken you don't mind if I steal her away," She turned her attention on the brothers who were watching our exchange.

"Not at all."

"Good, I am going to give Shayndel a tour. You can keep your brother entertained Van," she ordered and with a kiss on his cheek, she led me away.

"The training grounds are over on that side and the stables on the other side," she directed.

"What's that place over there?" I asked gesturing to a lone building.

"Oh, that is the shrine,"

"Shrine for what?" I questioned.

"It holds Escaflowne. Well you probably know about that," I nodded silently.

We walked into the massive opening. Hanging up at the ceiling was a massive sack of black suspended by wires.

"The mosaics are beautiful" I commented and stepped in closer. I stiffened, feeling something wrong. I spun around and saw a dim glow on Alethea's pendant.

"Where is it coming from?" I asked.

"I don't know." She tried to move towards me, and a bright light flashed.

I could see nothing, nothing but darkness. I looked in every direction of this dark void trying to find a way of escaping.

"Greetings Alden's chosen."

Right before my eyes, a figure appeared in front of me. Her clothing was formal and her hair fell down to her feet. It was her eyes that reminded me.

"Varie. How did this happen?" I spoke.

"Blood of a dragon can trigger many things."

"Why are you here?"

"I have come here to warn you Shayndel. It was fate that you came upon Folken and revived him but remember, fate can be separated even the strong love and bond that you two have created."

Before I could ask her any questions, she disappeared and I found myself blinking from the blinding light. I covered my eyes with both my hands.

"Oh, thank god she is moving!" I tried to move but strong arms held me down. I twisted my head up and willed my eyes to focus on the three figures in front of me. I rubbed my temples and recalled the past few minutes.

"Alethea was showing me the shrine when I saw the pendant glow and then there was this light. I saw your mother." I related.

Both brothers looked eagerly at me.

"What did she say to you?" Van asked.

I paused. I didn't want to worry Folken.

"She didn't say anything. She appeared and smiled at me and then disappeared. I'm sorry,"

"That's not important, this has been an eventful day. How about we adjourn to dinner?" Alethea suggested.

The fragrance of flowers and the gentle wind calmed me down as I leaned against the edge of the window.

"Everything alright?" Folken whispered in my ear as his arms wrapped around me. I leaned my back against his broad chest and covered my hands over his.

"Yes, I am trying to adjust to all this." I admitted.

"You can take as long as you want, love," he reassured.

"Are you trying to avoid something?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well, unless you count tomorrow's council, no,"

I laughed.

"You will do fine, I'll be there"

"I don't think it is a good idea"

"Too late, Alethea personally invited me. There is no harm from me being there,"

"Alright, I warned you though"

"Enough, watch the stars with me"

With his chin resting on my head and our fingers entwined, we spoke of nothing merely staring out the starry night.


	16. Strands of Fate

Strands of Fate

"Release him, Folken."

His eyes pierced me with such ferocity. For a moment, it seemed he had no recognition of me, as his eyes were cold and hard. A second slipped by and his eyes warmed in my presence. I wrapped my fingers around his metal arm and pressured it telling him to loosen his grip. He relaxed his grip and let his arm fall to his side.

"This is proof that he cannot be trusted, your majesty!" one of the councilmen exclaimed clasping a hand over his throat.

"I prove my loyalty to Fanelia and its king, not to you," Folken answered.

"You are a traitor to this country!" he rasped.

"No more than you are. Folken is of royal blood, you owe him your loyalty," I argued stepping up in front of him. He looked at me disgustingly.

"What does a woman like you understand?" he sneered.

"One that just saved you," I relayed.

"You'd also remember that Shayndel is my guest. You speak ill of her, you speak ill of me," Alethea commented from her seat. She had chosen not to intervene nor had Van said a word.

"My apologies, my queen," he bowed deeply. She waved her had dismissing him.

"If these rumours are true of dragons and humans conflicting then something must be done," she paused and leaned over to Van placing her hand on his arm.

"Let Folken prove his loyalty to Fanelia and you by sending him to Palas. He will call all the nations to form a dragon treaty; our old one being outdated. If he succeeds you will formerly reinstated him as a prince and allow him to participated in council," she consulted.

"And if he fails?" Van spoke for the first time.

"I shall never set a foot upon Fanelia soil in any circumstance," Folken announced.

"Both parties agree." Alethea decided giving a hard stare to the councillors not to object. Both brothers nodded silently. My eyes rested on Folken's back as I watched his tall figure striding away.

Preparations were made for our departure. One of them was teaching me how to ride a horse. I had interacted with them in Zaibach, but never in my life ridden one.

"Seems like everything is ready," Alethea observed as we packed in my room.

"It seems so," I said surveying my choice of dresses to bring.

"The blue dress is a good choice, but why not borrow one of mine?"

"That is too much to ask, you are the queen," I objected.

"I have a green gown that would suit you nicely. We are about the same size. Oh, don't protest you will be in front of the royal court of Austuria, you must make a good impression," she insisted.

"I can't exactly reject orders from the queen," I held up my hands in defeat.

She stuck out her tongue in a childish manner.

"You seem to be riding fairly well Shayla," Folken commented as we rode through the forest.

"I think it's the horse," I joked patting his mane. "So who is this person we are meeting?"

"Allen Schezar, a knight of Austuria,"

"Why is he so important?"

"He is fairly close to Princess Millerna, the heir to the throne. She will be able to get us in to speak to the royal council,"

"But she has an older sister, why is she not the heir?" I recalled Alethea giving me a lesson on the Austuria's royal family.

"Princess Eries does not wish to be Queen," he answered.

"She is close to the same age as you Folken?" I asked.

He nodded silently.

"Then you could have been betrothed to her?" I concluded.

"Yes, I only met her once when she came to Fanelia, but that was a long time ago. There was nothing between us," he reassured.

"It doesn't matter what it was. I wish to meet her. Perhaps ask her about your childhood," I teased.

"There is nothing to tell. You know everything!" he protested.

"But from her point of view, it should be very interesting." I laughed and spurred my horse forward.

I was not laughing when we arrived at the fortress. The men regarded us with suspicion and hatred, which I detected, was aimed at Folken.

"Let me do the talking," he advised.

I nodded falling back to his side where it blocked my view.

The time seemed to drag on and finally a tall man with long blond hair stepped out and faced Folken. He was a knight, I could tell by his uniform and the sword he wore at his side.

"You are supposed to be dead."

"Yet I am standing in front of you," Folken replied dryly.

"What do you want this time, Strategos?" the knight demanded.

"I am no longer that person. I am here to prove my loyalty to Van," Folken answered.

"How do you I know your intentions are true?" he questioned.

"None, give me a second chance," Folken implored.

"A second chance! So you can destroy some more!" he exclaimed.

"You haven't had very good luck with love have you Allen Schezar?"

He whipped his head around to stare shockingly at me. I exchanged a look with Folken as I emerged the circle of conversation.

"What do you know about love?" he asked harshly.

"I know that your love has been blocked by duty."

Allen attempted to recover his state of shock by bending over and kissed my hand.

"What a lovely name for a lovely woman."

I freed my hand from his grasp. "There are more ways to sweep a woman off her feet than pretty words."

Instinctively Folken moved closer to me and wrapped his arm around my waist.

Allen raised an eyebrow. "Well I believe this is the second time my charm didn't work."

"Hitomi probably enjoyed your charm but she just chose someone else."

I watched the mixed emotions play over the knight's face. Silence filled the field as everyone waited for an answer. "How do you know this?

"Later, first we must talk of more important matters."

"Of course, we'll talk in my chambers," he motioned for us to follow.

"Jealous," I arched an eyebrow at the possessiveness of Folken's arm.

"Just a precaution," he answered.

"Perhaps I should wrap my arms around you to ward off everyone," I tentatively circled one around his waist.

"There are only men here," He said pointedly.

"Precisely," I grinned as we made our way through.

After explaining to Allen the reason for our arrival, he bade us to sit by the balcony and drink some chilled wine.

"I will be able to have you speak to the princess privately, but trying to convince the council, they will tear you apart Folken"

"I am only here to prove to my brother that I am loyal, I don't really care what others say,'

"We can leave tomorrow morning for my estate. Then I'll arrange an audience with the princesses."

I did not think I would ever see them again. After all these years of forgetting and moving on, here I was face to face with the people who had took me in and then discarded . I was deciding whether to leave when she came over to me.

"May I help you, miss?"

My back was slightly turned so she could not clearly see my face.

"It has been far too long," I faced her now taking in her aged face filled with shock and relief.

"Shayndel, oh gods!" She took a step forward but withdrew holding her hands over her mouth. Her eyes threatened to spill water. I took this moment to study her more carefully. She looked the same except for the streaks of grey in her hair.

"I did not know you'd be involved in merchandise," I changed the topic to ease the tension between us.

"Oh, no not me. Your fa--… my husband works in it now," she replied cautiously.

"I have to go." I really did not want to get into this particularly topic.

"Shayndel, wait!" I debated within myself whether I should just walk away.

"I just wanted you to know that I am glad you are safe. I prayed for you, I never gave up hope."

"Even in the dead of winter?" I asked harshly.

I could not bear to look at her face.

"I…" I felt her step foward but stiffened when I sensed a presence.

"Miranda, you are supposed to be selling not dwindling!"

"I am. This lady was just looking."

I turned once more to confront the ghost in my past.

"You!"

I felt a glimpse of triumph at the surprise on his face.

"Good day." I needed to leave, I felt closed in.

I merged in with the crowd looking behind my shoulder to see if I was being followed. A hand clamped down on my shoulder causing me to jump. I was relieved when I saw Allen.

"What is the matter Shayndel? You look pale."

"No, I am fine. Perhaps we should head back to the palace. I feel rather stiff in these clothes."

Allen had guaranteed his word in meeting Princess Millerna and she got us in to speak to the council. After hours of shouting and threatening, the adjoining countries joined to form the treaty. I was allowed to attend the introductions and Millerna insisted I wear the traditional Austurian dress. I had decided to visit the market afterwards.

"The meeting should be over soon although who knows who the treaty is coming."

"Those merchants I just visited, do you know where they came from?" I asked spontaneously.

"I believe they come from the border that separates Zaibach and Cseres. Why do you ask?"

"No reason, I might have seen their work someplace else."

I wanted to be anywhere but here. Austuria was very prim and proper with their code and manners. I escaped to the gardens hoping to be rid of the nobles. Folken was still in meetings and Allen had returned to his estate.

"This is the most peaceful part of the palace."

I immediately recognized her. "Princess Eries."

I curtsied just as Alethea taught me.

"I did not know you would be here, my apologies in advance."

When I first met Eries, she appeared to be cold and reserved but one look into her eyes, I could tell she was lonely and wanted to be understood.

"There is no need. This is a good place to be rid of those annoying councilmen, don't you agree?" she asked.

"Yes very much so."

"I confess I have other motives in this meeting. I had hoped we could be friends. Aside from Millerna I don't have many I can confide in."

"It would be an honour to be friends. Like you, I don't have many I can confide in," I replied.

We exchanged a secret smile just as Folken found me to take me away. I was content at that moment and forgot all about the incident.

_Mama, don't leave! Mama!_

_I have no use for you girl_

_Mama I am so cold. Why did you leave me?_

I struggled up from the coverings and met the cool air. I looked over to see Folken sleeping undisturbed and slipped out of bed. The princesses had arranged a room for us that overlooked one of the gardens. I leaned against the window staring out into the sky. I do not know how long I stood there for but eventually Folken found me. His arms gave me comfort and I turned to nestle in his warmth.

"Did you have another dream?" He asked stroking my hair.

I lifted my head to look at him. He thought I was having a nightmare about the sorcerers and I realized I had not told him. I took a deep breath.

"Do you remember the couple that took care of me as a child?" I asked.

"How could I forget?"

"Well, I saw them today, at the market." I looked expectantly at him to see his reaction. He said nothing but I could tell he was upset.

"What happened?"

"I was looking at some jewellery and then I saw her. She didn't recognize me at first. We exchanged conversation and then he came."

"Did he…."

"No, but I want to see her again." I decided.

"Why?"

"She seemed genuine when she spoke to me. I want to know her side of the story." I laid my head over his chest feeling the beat of his heart.

"When will you go?" he asked circling his arms tighter around me.

"Tomorrow, best to get it over with."

"I'll come with you. I have council all day. We'll go after dinner, by that time they should be packing up," he said.

"Alright," I whispered.

"We do this together, you are not alone anymore."


	17. A Glimpse of the Past

**A Glimpse of the Past**

_I want to know her side of the story_

I walked down the street cloaked in darkness save the lanterns. With every step I took, I felt my stomach clenching tighter in knots. I glanced up at the man standing next to me who was holding my hand. This was the man who shared his journeys with me and I the same. However, I was about to face the darkest part of my past.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to." Folken said quietly pulling me to a stop.

"I have to." I answered. I reassured him that this was my final decision by squeezing his hand. He simply nodded and we began our walk again. Finally we reached our destination standing in front of the flap of a tent located near the market where I ran into Miranda.

"It might be best if you wait outside. She might be more open with me if we are alone," I said.

"I will be right here waiting for you," He raised his hand to my cheek and stroked it gently.

I nodded and kissed him. "I won't be long"

I opened the flap of the tent and stepped in. She was alone standing with her back was facing me.

"Miranda," I spoke softly. She whirled around folding both her arms deeply within her chest.

"Shayndel, what are you doing here?"

"I have some questions for you,"

"I said I'm sorry. What more do you want for me?" she pleaded.

"The truth. Why did you take me in even though you knew he wouldn't accept me?" I questioned.

"I always wanted children. You were so little and innocent, I could not help myself. However, he thought that you were too much of a burden," she explained.

"And you just let him leave me in the snow to die!" I exclaimed.

"No! I would never do that to you. I had no choice, he forced me to," she insisted.

I observed her carefully, watching her movements. A sudden realization dawned on me.

"How long has he been hurting you?" I said softly.

"What are you talking about?" she exclaimed.

"The way you are holding your arm…let me see," I walked across to her and quickly pulled the sleeve of her dress up.

She gasped as I pulled the fabric back to reveal dark bruises on her forearm.

"These were done recently," I noticed as I inspected her arm.

"Please leave. There is nothing you can do," she begged.

"There are laws here that abide to this, you can be free of him…Mother," I appealed.

"You never called me that," she said with her eyes brimming with tears.

"Well you did take care of me, you are the only family I have left," I said.

"And what about me Shayndel?"

His voice sent a shiver down my spine. Other than Grandma Rose and Folken, nobody else called me by that name.

"You threw me out in the cold to die." I said bitterly.

"How blunt you put it," he said.

"There is nothing more to say. I will be leaving now," I said turning my back to him but placing a hand on Miranda's arm to pull her away from him.

"And what do you think you are doing?" he asked.

"She is coming with me, you have hurt her enough," I said firmly standing my ground.

"She is my wife and I will decide what is best for us," he justified closing the distance between us.

"Just like you decided what was best for me?" I sneered.

"Shut up. You women are all the same, why can't you just listen to what we tell you,"

"There are laws here in Palas, we are free to leave," I attempted to leave but he blocked us.

I stepped in front of Miranda to shield her from him.

"You think she will willingly come with you? Miranda, I have provided you with everything and this is how you repay me?" he said.

"Don't listen to him," I counterattacked by standing directly in front of Miranda.

"Of course she will, get out of my way," he threatened towering his bulky body over me.

"No, let us pass," I demanded.

I struggled to free his grasp as his iron clad hands gripped my wrists. Miranda moved forward to protest but he backhanded her with the back of his hand sending her to the floor. I tried to bring my knee up but he was a much larger person than me. He now grabbed both my wrists with one hand and starting to choke me with the other. I caught a glimpse of his eyes and only saw anger, so much anger and madness.

"_Father, where is Mother?"_

"_Never speak of her again."_

A blur caught my eye and I felt the release of the pressure on my throat. Sucking in a huge gap of air, I saw Folken looming in front of me with his metal arm grasping his throat. I quickly got up and went over to him.

"Folken, let him go," I said.

He did not reply just merely staring coldly at him. I saw out of the corner of my eye Miranda getting up.

"Folken, look at me," I commanded.

His eyes softened when he looked at me.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, let him go," I bided.

After a moment's hesitation, he threw him on the floor.

"You should have come and called me. I thought it was taking too long," Folken said.

"I didn't expect him to be here. I was trying to get Miranda out of here," I explained.

"You can't get away with this," he said painfully.

"I already have, stay quiet," Folken warned.

"Allen will understand our situation, he'll take her in," I whispered.

"At this time of night, he would be home, that is hours away," he pointed out.

"Send a messenger to him. Go find some soldiers and tell them to come here," I suggested.

I watched him hesitate and set to reassure him.

"He will still be recovering, go."

He went out and shortly returned with two soldiers. Miranda and I had moved farthest from him upon their arrival.

"You are reporting an attack," the soldier asked cautiously.

"You don't believe me? Would you like me to show you the marks on my throat from where he choked me or would you like me to show you her bruises?" I challenged.

"That won't be necessary, however it's your word against his,"

"Miranda, say the words. Be free of him for good," I implored her taking hold of her hands forcing the two of us to look eye to eye.

I saw at the moment her eyes stripped away of all emotions.

"He attacked this girl, choking her. I tried to stop it and he hit me. He is my husband and I wish to leave him and be under the protection of the Palas law," she said trembling.

"Well we can't dismiss the law, take him away," the soldier ordered.

"Wait, I want a word with him, alone," I requested.

"No," Folken objected.

"If I feel that I am threatened, I'll shout," I said.

"Shayndel," Folken pleaded.

"If you aren't sure, bind his hands and feet then," I suggested.

"Alright lady, make it fast," the soldier said impatiently.

"Take Miranda outside Folken," I said.

I waited until they disappeared out of the tent to turn around again.

"Well I can see you have made yourself useful," he sneered.

"Why do you hate me so?" I said quietly feeling anger build up.

"You were nothing but a nuisance. I only let Miranda keep you so I could keep her in control. You can't let women go wild."

"What happened to your mother?" I asked.

"Get your twisted magic away from me," he said venomously.

"Do you ever wonder why she left? Maybe it was because she was beaten by her husband just like what you were doing to Miranda," I attacked.

"Shut up! She was supposed to love me, but instead she spent all her time with you. You are nothing, I hate you, and I despise you, spit on your existence," he yelled.

His face was red from his pent up anger. The soldiers rushed back in from hearing his commotion.

I no longer was angry with him but felt pity for him. And I felt sad, that I had caused such pain and anger for him and in turn causing Miranda pain. I had to leave the tent. I could not stand to be with him in the same room.

I stepped out into the cool night air and saw Folken and Miranda conferring with another gentleman that looked familiar.

"I am Gaddes, we met at the fortress," the gentleman introduced.

"Yes, thank you for coming," I thanked.

"The message was urgent, how can I help?" he asked.

"My adopted mother needs a place to stay. I was wondering if she could stay at Allen's?" I enquired.

"I am sure he won't mind helping a lady out," he gestured for Miranda to follow him.

"Do you know how to ride, my lady?"

"Not very well though,"

"Don't fear, I'll ride right beside you,"

"Can we stay the night at Allen's? I don't feel like going back to the palace." I asked Folken as we watched Miranda being led away.

"I am sure he won't mind. What did you talk about with him?" he asked.

"Nothing, I don't want to talk about it now. I just want to make sure that she is alright," I insisted.

"Alright, I will get the carriage,"

I walked back to the guest room to find Folken waiting for me. The single lit candle flickered from the open window.

"She is asleep now," I said as he turned around.

"Tomorrow the treaty will be finalized, we can leave after that," he announced.

"Then I'll stay here with Miranda, I don't think she should be alone," I said walking to the side of the bed. I stripped my outer clothing off and climb into the soft covers.

"Shayla," Folken said following my movements.

"I don't want to talk about it right now," I pleaded.

"I don't mean to pressure, I just want you to know I am here if you want to talk," he said gently.

I touched his cheek briefly offering him a small smile and then settled onto my side. A few minutes later, I felt his form touching against mine. That night, I laid in bed staring at the ceiling listening to his words haunt me over and over. I turned to look at Folken's sleeping figure. I nestled closer to him wanting to feel his warmth. Almost instinctively he wrapped his arm tighter around my waist. I buried my face in his chest and clung to him.

I stood at the back pews watching Miranda pray. Early in the morning, Allen had informed me that she had left for church. I was struggling with what to say her when she noticed my presence.

"I came to see you," I said when she approached me.

"I feel you are treating me too kindly,"

"There was a part of me that was always angry at you but after yesterday I know you have suffered as well. I have the right to know what really happened,"

"You were just a small child when we found you in the forest. At first, he disapproved, and then he got angry because I was focusing my attention on you. He got very upset and forced me to give you up."

"Why did you stay with him?" I asked.

"He wasn't like that way before, he loved me," she reasoned.

"He was insecure so he used your feelings to prevent you from leaving," I pointed out to her.

"But you have to understand, I did not want to be alone, all I had was him,"

I was about to speak up that she had me, but realized that he had gotten rid of me so that she could only depend on him.

I slowly walked back to Allen's place not realizing that it was almost nightfall. When I arrived back, Folken was pacing back and forth. He immediately sensed me and rushed over.

"Where have you been?" he asked.

"I went to visit Miranda at the church and then I walked the long way back here," I said tiredly.

"Have you eaten?"

"No, I am not hungry, I'll just go to bed,"

I was about to climb back into bed when he blocked my way.

"What did he say to you?" he asked forcing my chin up so I looked directly at him.

"Nothing that I can't forget about," I said turning away from him.

"But you haven't forgotten," he insisted grabbing a hold of me.

"And how do you forget someone who hates you?" I said bluntly. He rubbed my arms gently.

"You shouldn't pay attention to him," he insisted.

"I saw a part of his past. He needed to be dependent on one person and I was the one who took it away from him,"

"Then that is his own selfishness, not yours," he said.

"You didn't see the way his eyes looked at me, they were of pure hate. I have never seen someone so consumed in it. I couldn't help him."

"You can't save every person love," he soothed.

"I could have," I insisted.

"There is something else,"

"I have been so naïve believing that this world was filled with love, but it isn't true."

"To be honest, I would rather have you living in the cottage for all of your life then be exposed to the things I have seen," he admitted.

"You can't protect me forever Folken. I just have to adjust to the fact that there are some people whom I can't help,"

He pulled me to him and stroked my hair. I snuggled into him, finding a place in the crook of his neck.

"I wish I could take away this pain for you," he murmured into my ear.

I brushed back his bangs so that I could see his eyes clearly. When I looked deep into his eyes, all I saw was naked love for me.

"Just hold me."

I woke up to the sounds of chirping birds and the soft breeze brushing over my exposed skin. I wiggled around attempting to find a comfortable spot. After flipping onto my stomach I realized that Folken wasn't beside me. I raised myself on my elbows and looked around the room. He was standing at the window gazing outside.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"It's mid afternoon," he replied coming over to the bed and sitting down on the corner. I sat up wrapping the sheets around my body.

"Then the treaty," I left the sentence hanging.

"It's sealed, I am sure the council is eager to have me leave," he said. I made my way silently to him settling in his lap.

"So now you will be crowned prince again, serve by Van's side," I said.

"You talk as though you aren't coming back with me," he questioned looking down at me.

"You must think realistically Folken, they won't accept me as princess," I starred down at my hands.

"Not if we are already married," That statement made me glance back at him. He produced a ring from his pocket and held it in front of my eyes. It was a gold band with an emerald in the center. I touched the ring but then withdraw my hand away.

"Folken, I know nothing of royalty,"

"It doesn't matter to me. I want you to be my wife. Just say the words and forever we will be joined together," he said tilting my chin with his finger.

"Yes, I'll marry you," I said after a split second.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and found myself being showered with kisses. He pulled back from me and placed the ring on my finger.

"Forever do I bind myself to you," he promised.

I looked up at my newly acquired husband and smiled infectiously. The ceremony wasn't at all fancy: the priest married us with Allen and Miranda as witnesses.

"Thank you for your hospitality Allen," I thanked again.

"It has been my pleasure, do not worry, I will look after Miranda," he promised.

"I want to talk with Miranda alone, I will meet for you outside," I said to Folken.

I waited until both Allen and Folken left the church before turning to Miranda.

"I don't suppose I will see you again,"

"You shouldn't think too far into the future, Shayla," she chided me.

"I hope you will be able to make peace with yourself," I said.

"My journey will take some time and yours is now with Folken. He is waiting for you,"

We embraced and exchanged farewell. I had reached the exit when I remembered something. I walked back to her and placed a smooth moonstone in her hand.

"I almost forgot, this is for you- for new beginnings."


	18. Sweet Paradise

Epilogue: Sweet Paradise

_Requiem aeternam dona eis. Domine, et lux perpetua, Requiem a eternam, aeternam dona eis. Perpetua luceat eis. In Paradisum, Criste eleison. In Paradisum._ Sarah Brightman- In Paradisum

I felt warmth beside me and I shifted closer. Suddenly the feeling in my stomach wasn't so pleasant. I shot up and bolted to the bathing room hand over mouth. I barely heard my name being called as I gave away last night's contents to the metal bucket.

"Shayla, what's wrong? Are you sick?" Folken asked kneeling beside me.

I lifted my head back from the bucket and I looked up at him.

"When did you get back?" I asked groggily from the effects of sleep.

"Late last night, you were sleeping so I didn't want to disturb you," he answered.

I nodded and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. Folken reached out and grasped my hand tightly.

"Shayla, are you sick?" he repeated.

I chuckled lightly, "Not that kind of sick,"

His eyes looked confused at first but then there was this spark of recognition, of hope and desire.

I edged closer to him, taking his face into my hands.

"My love, you are going to be a father," I announced.

There was a moment of silence as he merely just stared back at me.

"Where is…can I touch…" he fumbled to say.

"Here," I took both his hands and placed them on the lower part of my belly.

And in that moment we sat on the floor until Alethea came in and scolded me for being on the floor in my condition. Folken of course took action immediately making sure I wasn't doing anything strenuous. It almost drove me crazy his over protection. For the next few months my belly began to slowly swell out and my morning sickness was gone. There was much joy within the palace of the upcoming birth of a royal child; however the joy that Folken and I shared over was beyond anything else.

"You have that look again," Alethea interrupted my thoughts.

I slanted my head up to meet her eyes.

"What look?" I asked rubbing circles on my blooming belly. I was heavy with child and was reluctantly forced to be on my back until the birth. Alethea would come visiting everyday with flowers from the garden.

"You just stare into space with this blissful look in your eyes," she pointed out.

"Yes, but I definitely won't be having this look when I am giving birth," I said.

"Have you decided on names?" she inquired taking a seat beside the bed.

"No, Folken and I have not discussed any. I think we are both caught up with these bundles of joy to be thinking of names,"

"You carry more than one in your womb," she stated studying me with no flickers of surprise in her eyes.

"I suppose it is a mother's gift to know the life growing within me, I have two growing within my body."

"I saw two figures within my vision when you felt kicking for the first time. I was just waiting for you to announce it," Alethea said. I nodded understandingly at her insight since she is a full draconian.

"Announce what?" Van asked walking through the doorway with Folken. I stretched out my hands and felt soft kicks against my abdomen.

They know who their father is 

"We were growing restless of your arrival, was there any trouble?" I asked as Folken settled on the edge of the bed.

"No, the meeting just took longer than anticipated. How is everything?" he asked placing his hand on my tummy. I immediately felt a kick to the warmth of Folken's hand.

"We are fine. As you can see, the babies are happy that their father has returned," I said.

"You aren't having one but two! Why didn't you say something?" Van demanded.

"Oh Van, does it really matter? Either way you were going to find out eventually," Alethea soothed.

"Still, that means I have to find another gift for the other baby," he pondered.

"Shayla and I were discussing names, what do you think?" Alethea asked diverting Van's attention away from us. I turned my attention on Folken and his fascination with my bulging stomach.

"How is Keith?" I asked.

"He is well. He sends you letters from him and Flora," he relayed handing over a bundle of papers.

I took apart the seal and skimmed through the contents.

"Keith still won't propose to her," I said putting the letters down on the bed. "I just hope he finds happiness with Flora, just as I have found happiness with you," I wished taking his hands into mine.

He touched his forehead to mine and kissed the tip of my nose.

"I have never known true happiness until you came into my life,"

"If you two are finished, you might like to hear names for your children," Van said dryly.

Folken quirked his eyebrow.

"Do tell, brother,"

"Abira for the girl and Zephyr for the boy. What do you think?" Alethea said.

"Strength for children, yes that sounds right," I smiled resting my head on Folken's shoulder. I listened as the three of them discussed preparations for the children. I found myself staring out across the floor. I could see two children happily playing on the ground. They were laughing and whispering to each other. I looked on fondly as they ran around and around finally out of the door.

"Shayla?"

I snapped my eyes back to Folken.

"Are you alright?" he asked slightly concerned.

"I just had a moment that's all," I reassured.

With that I leaned my head on his shoulder and together we watched the stars.

Abira means strong in Hebrew and Zephyr means strong in Greek.


End file.
